Sins of the Father
by TMNTMentalistTLK lover
Summary: What if Simba wasn't the firstborn cub of Sarabi and Mufasa? What if he had an older brother that was given away because of how he looks? What will happen when this lost prince returns? Read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ok folks here's my newest story. It's an AU story of sorts. It has TRON0602'S character Kali in it so he is TRON's property. Enjoy and as always I don't own TLK Disney does but I do own any unfamiliar characters except for Kali. So enjoy ch 1.**

**Sins of the Father**

**Ch 1 An Unexpected Outcome**

It was a beautiful day in the Pridelands and a young golden lion with an almost fully grown red mane and amber eyes was looking out at the Kingdom with a smile. This lion was Prince Mufasa and he was eagerly awaiting the arrival of his intended, Sarabi. Sarabi was a beautiful lioness with shining tan fur and sparkling amber eyes. Mufasa had been in love with her even before his parents, King Ahadi and Queen Uru had announced their betrothment. Within a few minutes Mufasa saw his love. But to his dislike she was not alone. His brother, Prince Taka was with her along with their friend Sarafina. Taka was a brown coated lion with the beginnings of a jet black mane growing in and emerald green eyes. Sarafina was a creamy coated lioness with sky blue eyes. All four of them have been friends ever since they could remember. But lately Taka and Mufasa's relationship had been strained. Taka had had a crush on Sarabi for a while and when it was announced that she was to marry Mufasa Taka was furious to say the least. Taka had already been jealous of Mufasa since their father spent all his free time with Mufasa and none with Taka. So when Taka saw his older brother his eyes darkened. "I think I'll go down to the watering hole," he said with distaste.

"What's wrong Taka?" Sarafina asked. The she saw Mufasa and she said softly, "Oh I see. Well I think I'll join you." With that the tow younger lions left leaving Sarabi and Taka alone.

"Hello there my love," Mufasa said giving Sarabi a nuzzle.

"Hello there yourself handsome," Sarabi said returning the nuzzle. "So any big plans for us today?"

"Oh I can think of a thing or two we could do," Mufasa said slyly walking over to Sarabi's backside and nuzzling it.

"Mufasa we've been through this," Sarabi said with irritation pulling away from the golden Prince.

"Oh come on Sara'," Mufasa said trying not to sound like he was begging. "We've been together forever. Not to mention we've know each other since we've been cubs. It's not like I'm some random rouge you just met."

"Mufasa no," Sarabi said shaking her head. "Not until we're married."

"Sarabi," Mufasa began. "We're getting married in less than a year anyways so what's the difference? Besides I love you and you love me. That's the most important thing isn't it?"

"Well," Sarabi began after thinking about it for a couple of minutes. "I suppose it would be ok. But we mustn't get caught.'

"Oh trust me we won't," Mufasa said. With that Mufasa looked around and made sure no one was coming. Then he lead Sarabi over to the nearby bushes where he began the mating process.

TLKTLKTLK

A couple of hours later Mufasa and Sarabi were still enjoying each other's company. "Oh Muffy we should have done thins a long time ago," Sarabi said with a satisfied sigh.

"I know," Mufasa said breathlessly. "And it was pure bliss for me my love."

"Me too my love," Sarabi said giving Mufasa a nuzzle. "I just hope nothing bad will happen from this."

"Of Sara'," Mufasa said with a small laugh. "Trust me. Nothing bad is going to happen. I promise." With that the two lovers just enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the night.

TLKTLKTLK

Three weeks past and Sarabi awoke with a nasty feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Not again," the tan lioness thought rolling her amber eyes. "I have got to see Rafiki today. This is the third day in a row I haven't felt good." Slowly Sarabi stood and after taking a couple of deep breaths she decided to walk to Rafiki's tree. On her way there she was greeted by Sarafina. The creamy lioness smiled at her friend "Still not feel well I take it Sara'" Sarafina said.

"I'm on my way to see Rafiki right now," Sarabi informed Sarafina.

"I think I know what may be troubling you Sara'" Sarafina said. "Have you ever considered the fact that you may be pregnant?"

"Pregnant?" Sarabi squeaked her eyes wide. "Me? Oh no. No, no no I can't be. Well it is possible but.."

"But perhaps you should get Rafiki to confirm that?" Sarafina said.

"Will you come with me?" Sarabi asked her amber eyes filled with fear.

"Of course," Sarafina replied giving Sarabi a nuzzle. With that the tan lioness and her friend headed off to Rafiki's tree each lioness hoping a pregnancy would not be confirmed.

TLKTLKTLK

As the two lionesses reached Rafiki's tree it was the mandrill who found them first. "Ah Sarabi and Sarafina" the monkey greeted. "What can I do for chu?"

"I was hoping you could tell me what's wrong with me," Sarabi said. "I haven't been feeling very well lately. I think I might be pregnant. Please tell me I'm not."

"Ah dat would be a vedy bad ting indeed," Rafiki said. "Would you please lay down fer me my dear?" With that Sarabi layed on the ground where Rafiki began to examine her. As he felt her stomach a grimace went across his face. "Ah yes you are indeed with cub," Rafiki said.

"Oh 'Fina you were right!" Sarabi exclaimed burying her face in Sarafina's fur sobbing. "This is awful. But I have to tell Mufasa." After giving Rafiki a thank you the tan lioness went to inform her boyfriend of the not so good news.

TLKTLKTLK

Mufasa was out taking a walk when he was came across Taka. "Taka wait," Mufasa said as Taka turned and started to walk away. "We need to settle these hurt feeling between us."

"Honestly Mufasa I have nothing to say to you," Taka said roughly.

"Taka please," Mufasa said his amber eyes pleading. "No matter what has happened we're still brothers. And I hate for you to feel any bitterness or resentment towards me."

"Mufasa like I've told Mother and Father I'm not angry," Taka said. "I'm quite over it. But you are right about one thing. We are still brothers. So with that being said I'll try to be nicer. And don't worry brother. I don't hate you."

"Good," Mufasa said with a smile. Just then Sarabi and Sarafina approached the two brothers. Mufasa imminently noticed that Sarabi's eyes were wide and she was visibly shaking. "Sara's what's wrong?" Mufasa cried running up to the two lionesses.

"Oh Mufasa something terrible has happened!" Sarabi cried out burying her face in Mufasa's mane.

"What is it?!" Mufasa cried terrified something had happened to someone he cares about.

"Oh Muffy," Sarabi cried. "I'm pregnant."

"What?!" Mufasa cried his amber eyes wide with shock. "But how.."

"Oh dear brother I think you know very well how it happened," Taka said with a laugh. Mufasa glared at his brother. "Oh I'm going to love seeing Father's face when he hears that his beloved son has conceived a child out of wed lock."

"Taka I swear to the Kings above if you say a word to Father or anyone about thin I'll," Mufasa growled.

"Oh stop being so dramatic Mufasa," Taka said rolling his eyes. "It's really annoying. But don't worry. Father won't hear it from me."

"Good," Mufasa said. Then he turned back towards Sarabi and said, "So what are we going to do?"

"We have no choice," Sarabi said with a sniffle. "We have to go back and face our parents."

"I know," Mufasa said with a heavy sigh. "Let's just get it over with." With that Sarabi and Mufasa left to inform their parents of the upcoming birth both young lions filled with dread.

**A/N alrighty then folks ch 1 complete. How is it so far? Let me know in a review please.**


	2. Facing the Music

**A/N I'd like to thank SweetChinMusic115, Gamblers Are Never Happy, thingsareweird, Samantha, Blair93, Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, gary2000, TRON0602 and my two guest reviewers for reviewing ch 1. Here's ch 2 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**CH 2 Facing the Music**

Sarabi, Mufasa, Taka and Sarafina all were heading towards Priderock. Once they arrived there they were met by Sarabi's mother, Selena and Mufasa's mother, Uru. Selena was a beige lioness with amber eyes and Uru was a brown coated lioness with amber eyes. "Hello Mom," Mufasa said giving his mother a nuzzle while Sarabi did the same with Selena.

"Hello darling," Uru said with a smile. Then she turned to Taka and gave him a nuzzle as well. "Oh Sarafina I believe Fura was looking for you." Fura was Sarafina's mother and had a creamy coat and green eyes. "I believe she's by the watering hole."

"Thanks Queen Uru," Sarafina said. Then she looked at Mufasa and Sarabi and mouthed "good luck" as she was leaving. Once she was gone Mufasa spoke up, "If Father back yet?"

"Not yet dear," Uru said. "He should be back soon. There were some rouges that were spotted near the southern border so he took a few lionesses with him and headed that way. He couldn't find you otherwise he would have taken you as well. Why? What's wrong?"

Mufasa looked at Sarabi who sighed, "We may as well tell them Mufasa."

"Tell us what?" Selena asked looking at her daughter and her boyfriend. "Sarabi what's going on?"

"Yes it's obvious that something is troubling you both," Uru said with concern. "Please tell us what it is?"

"What's the problem here?" a booming voice said. The group turned and saw that Ahadi had returned. Ahadi was a golden lion with a flowing jet black mane and piercing green eyes.

"Our son was about to share something with us," Uru said.

"Oh?" Ahadi said raising an eyebrow. "And what's that my boy?"

"Mother Father," Mufasa began. "I've done a really stupid thing."

"We both did," Sarabi chimed in.

"And what exactly did you two do?" Selena asked.

"Well uh," Mufasa stammered. "Well you see..uh we.."

"Oh this is perfect," Taka muttered under his breath a smile going across his muzzle. "Just perfect. Talk your way out of this one dear brother."

"Oh come now my boy it can't be that bad," Ahadi said when he saw the terrified look on his eldest son's face. "Just spit it out. You'll fell better of you just come out and say it."

"I'm pregnant!" Sarabi blurted out before Mufasa could utter a word.

"What?!" Uru and Selena cried at the same time. "But you're just young lions," Uru stammered. "I mean for King's sake you two aren't even fully grown yet."

"We're really sorry Mom," Mufasa said looking at the ground on shame. "We didn't mean for this to happen. It just did."

"Oh Sarabi how could you be so careless?' Selena said shaking her head. "I thought I taught you better than that."

"I'm sorry Mom," Sarabi said fighting back the tears. "I really am."

"We have to get you two married right away," Uru declared.

"No!" Ahadi roared startling everyone. "There will be no marriage! Not now! Not until they are of age!"

"But Ahadi," Uru began. "Sarabi is pregnant. We have to get them married so no one will suspect anything."

"That will be impossible," Ahadi declared. "If they get married at such a young age everyone will know Sarabi is pregnant."

"But they'll figure it out when Sarabi starts to show," Selena said.

"I know exactly how to handle it," Ahadi declared. "We'll simply send Sarabi away for a little while. Of course Selena will go with her. We'll just say that she needed sometime to plan for the wedding or something like that. That's what they did when my sister got pregnant young."

"But they'll know when she comes back with a cub," Selena pointed out.

"She won't be coming back with a cub," Ahadi said.

"Father what are you talking about?" Mufasa asked clearly confused.

"Yes I'm confused as well," Sarabi said.

"When my sister had her cub my parents found a couple in a nearby pride that were unable to have cubs. They gave the cub to them," Ahadi said. "And that's exactly what we're going to do."

"But Ahadi," Uru said. "This cub will be the heir."

"Oh Uru Mufasa and Sarabi will have plenty of time to have another cub," Ahadi said with irritation. "They are far to young to have the responsibilities of being parents wouldn't you all agree?" Ahadi looked at Mufasa and Sarabi when he said this last part.

"My father does have a point Sara'," Mufasa said softly giving Sarabi a nuzzle.

"I suppose he does," Sarabi said sadly. "It would be the best thing for the cub."

"Good," Ahadi said with a smile. The he noticed Taka standing there. "Who else knows but you Taka?" Ahadi asked.

"Sarafina knows Father," Taka replied.

"Anyone else?" Ahadi asked. The group shook their heads and the golden King sighed. "Good," he said. "Now I think it's best if you and Sarabi leave tomorrow. I know the neighboring pride will be more than happy to take you both in. I know King Rhondo and his wife Queen Safi. They are both very good lions. I'll send Uru with you both to make sure it's ok."

"It's going to be a long two months,"Sarabi said with a sigh.

"Don't worry my love," Mufasa said giving Sarabi a nuzzle. "I won't be forever. Then when it gets closer to the time of the birth I'll come and be with you. I want to see my cub before we give he or she away."

"That would be great," Sarabi said with a smile. With that the group headed into the cave to get some much needed sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Mufasa bid farewell to his love. He made sure to remind her that he would see her soon. Sarafina was also there to say goodbye. "Would you come with Mufasa when the time comes?" Sarabi asked.

"Of course," Sarafina promised. With that the creamy lioness gave her tan coated friend a nuzzled as she, Selena and Uru headed off to the Sunshine Lands Pride. Once they were gone Mufasa let out a sad sigh. "I'm really going to miss her," the golden Prince said softly.

"Oh please Mufasa you have no one to blame but yourself," Taka said with annoyance. "After all if you could have controlled yourself then Sarabi wouldn't have had to go. So it's no one's fault but your own."

"Taka why must you be such an ass?" Sarafina said angrily.

"No he's right 'Fina," Mufasa said softly. "It is no ones fault but mine. I just have to remind myself that two months isn't forever." With that Mufasa left and headed back to Priderock with Sarafina and Taka right behind him.

TLKTLKTLK

Two months past and Mufasa was preparing to head to the Sunshine Lands along with Sarafina for the cub's birth. Before they left they were visited by Rafiki. "Ah Mufasa der you are," the aging monkey said. "I was hoping I'd fine chu before you left. I have someting vedy important to tell you. And it concerns yer cub on de way."

"What is it Rafiki?" Mufasa asked concern in his amber eyes.

"I have received some vedy distressing news about de cub," Rafiki said. "De Great Kings of de Past have informed me of trouble brewing in de form of dis child.

"What sort of trouble?" Mufasa asked.

"Dey did not say," Rafiki replied. "But all I know is dat dis child will be problematic if not taken care of right away. Trust old Rafiki on dis. He knows what he is talking about."

"I do trust you my friend," Mufasa said. "And thank you."

"My pleasure," Rafiki said. With that the mandrill took his leave.

"What do you suppose he meant by problematic?" Sarafina wondered.

"I don't really know," Mufasa admitted. "But all I know is this 'Fina giving what Rafiki just said makes me all the more glad we're not keeping this child. And once I tell Sara' I know she'll agree with me."

"I suppose you're right," Sarafina said with a sigh. "Come on let's go see Sarabi." With that the two young lions headed off to where Uru had told them Sarabi and Selena were staying.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 2 complete. Hope you all liked it. Review please.**


	3. The Birth of a Problem

**A/N So sorry for the delay. Life gets in the way sometime. But I'd like to thank I.C.2014, Shadow the Lion, Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, thingsareweird, TRON0602, and gary2000 for reviewing ch 2. Here's ch 3 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 3 The Birth of a Problem**

A few hours later Mufasa and Sarafina arrived at the Sunshine Lands. They were greeted by a dusty orange lion with a brown mane and light brown eyes and a sandy brown lioness with light blue eyes. "Greetings," the lion said with a smile. "I am King Rhondo and this is my Queen Safi. You must be Prince Mufasa."

"Yes," Mufasa said with a nod. "And this is my friend Sarafina."

"Yes Ahadi informed me that she would be coming as well," Rhondo said giving Sarafina a smile.

"We welcome you to our Pride," Safi said also smiling.

"We thank you for your hospitality Your Highnesses," Mufasa said dipping his head.

"Please it's just Rhondo and Safi," Rhondo said. "After all your father and I go way back and we are both royalty so no one is higher than the other here."

"Thank you Rhondo," Mufasa said with a smile. As the group of lions walked Rhondo spoke up again. "Mufasa Safi and I have been talking," the King began. "And we wanted to ask something of you."

"Oh?" Mufasa said curious to what a King could want of him.

"Yes," Safi said. "We know that you and Sarabi are not keeping your child once he or she comes."

"Yes," Mufasa said nodding. "That is true."

"Well Rhondo and I have been unable to have a child of our own," Safi said. "And we aren't as young as we once were."

"Yes," Rhondo put in. "And we've been talking with Sarabi about the possibility of you and her allowing us to adopt your child and take he or she as our own."

"And what did Sarabi say about it?" Mufasa asked.

"She said she thought it was a fine idea," Safi said. "But of course she said we'd have to get your blessing as well."

"Well I know my father thinks very highly about you both," Mufasa said. "And you've been so kind to take Sarabi in. So I couldn't think of two better lions to take care of my child."

"Yeah," Sarafina chimed in suddenly. "Plus the cub would still be royalty so it's a win win."

"Agreed," Mufasa said with a smile.

"Oh thank you so much Mufasa!" Safi exclaimed embracing the young Prince. "You have no idea how happy you've made us."

"My pleasure," Mufasa said with a grin. "Now let's find Sarabi shall we?" With that the group of lions headed to the nursery cave where Sarabi and Selena were waiting.

TLKTLKTLK

Once the group reached the cave they were met by Selena and a very pregnant Sarabi. "Muffy!" Sarabi exclaimed making her way towards her love. But Mufasa reached her first and they shared a long loving nuzzle. "Oh Muffy I've missed you so much," Sarabi purred into Mufasa's red mane.

"And I you Sara'," Mufasa purred back.

"And 'Fina," Sarabi cried. "You came too."

"I told you I would," Sarafina said giving Sarabi a nuzzle.

"I so glad you did," Sarabi said. "And I'm glad it's not any later."

"Why's that my dear?" Mufasa asked.

"Well," Sarabi began. Then she looked at Selena who nodded. "I've been feeling labor pains all afternoon."

"What?!" Mufasa cried out. "For King's sake Sara' why didn't you.."

"Relax Mufasa," Selena said with a laugh. "We've already sent for the local mandrill, who by the way happens to be Rafiki's cousin."

"Yes Busara is quite wonderful," Safi piped up. "In face here she is now." As if on cue a female mandrill, who looked almost identical to Rafiki only she had red on her backside instead of blue and she was smaller, arrived.

"Good," Sarabi said sucking in her breath. "Because I'm having another pain. And it's a doozy. Oh ahhh!" Sarabi doubled over as the pain ripped through her body.

"Come darling let's get you inside," Selena said. With that the group headed into the cave for Sarabi to give birth.

TLKTLKTLK

A couple of hours later Sarabi was entering the last stages of labor. "Come on Sara' you can do it," Mufasa gently coaxed.

"Yes darling you're doing wonderfully," Selena said gently rubbing her young daughter's back.

"Who knew having a cub would be this hard," Sarabi panted the sweat dripping off her face.

"Any lioness in the world whose birthed a cub," Selena said with a smile.

"Yer doing fine my dear," Busara said soothingly. "Now I just need you to push fer me."

"Come on Sara'," Sarafina said gently. "You can do it."

"Yes bring our child into this world," Mufasa said. With that Sarabi took a deep breath, bared down and pushed as hard as she could.

"Good," Busara said. "Vedy good. Keep going."

"Ugh this is so hard," Sarabi grunted as she took in another breath and began to push again. "Oh ahh! Hurry up and get this thing out of me!"

"One more push and de cub will be here," Busara said. With that Sarabi took another breath and pushed as hard as she could letting out a loud scream in the process. "Good de cub is here," Busara said with a laugh. "Oh my.."

"What?" Sarabi panted. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"If the cub ok?" Mufasa asked concern in his amber eyes.

"Yes he is just fine," Busara said."

"It's a boy?" Sarabi asked with a smile.

"Yes it is a boy," Busara said. "But he is vedy unusual."

"What do you mean?" Mufasa asked, clearly confused.

"Well see fer yerself," Busara said putting the cub in Sarabi's paws. As Sarabi began to clean him she immediately noticed his fur color. "Busara he's sliver," Sarabi exclaimed.

"Sliver?" Mufasa said. "But that's not possible." Mufasa walked over to get a better look at the cub. "Oh Kings above he is silver," Mufasa breathed his amber eyes wide in shock.

"An albino?" Sarafina questioned. Busara opened her mouth to speak but before she could the cub began to open his eyes. Everyone gasped when the revealed eyes that were as white as snow.

"Definitely an albino," Mufasa muttered. "This must have been what Rafiki meant by the cub would be problematic." Sarabi gave Mufasa a confused look and the golden Prince explained to her and Selena about Rafiki's prediction.

"Well thankfully we're not keeping him," Sarabi said looking down at the cub, who had latched on to her to nurse.

"But do you really think Rhondo and Safi will still want him when he looks like that?" Mufasa asked.

"Well here's your chance to find out Muf'," Sarafina said. Mufasa looked up and saw the dusty orange King and his sandy brown Queen walking towards them.

"We hear the cub has been born," Rhondo said his light brown eyes sparkling.

"Yes he has been born," Mufasa declared.

"It's a boy?"Safi said her blue eyes shining with joy. "Oh Rhondo it's a boy!"

"Wonderful news indeed," Rhondo said still smiling. "Well let's see that lad shall we?"

"Wait Rhondo there's something you and Safi should know," Mufasa said.

"What is it?" Rhondo asked.

"Well you see," Mufasa began not quite sure how to say it. Then he remembered Ahadi's words about just blurting it out. So that's what he did. "The cub is an albino," he blurted out.

"What?!" Rhondo cried. "That's impossible."

"Let me see him," Safi demanded. Sarabi moved her paws to reveal the silver coated cub. "Oh my," Safi whispered her blue eyes wide with shock. Then the cub opened his eyes and looked at her with wonder. "Complete with white eyes," Safi muttered.

"I don't see anything wrong with the boy," Rhondo declared causing everyone to look at the Sunshine Land King with shock. "Come now Safi he's not that bad," Rhondo said.

"I'm sorry Rhondo," Safi said. "But as much as I hate to say this the white eyes really creep me out. I"m sorry but I cannot be a mother to him. I just can't." With that Safi ran out of the cave.

"Well I suppose that's that," Rhondo said. "I am sorry. Looks like you'll have to find someone else to adopt your son." With that Rhondo followed his mate out of the cave.

"OH Mufasa what are we going to do now?" Sarabi cried. "We can't keep. We just can't."

"We'll find someone else to take him Sara'," Mufasa said. "We have no other choice. But why don't you rest? You've had a rough day." With that Sarabi layed her head down and Mufasa, Sarafina, and Selena all layed beside her to get some much need sleep.

**A/N well there you are folk ch 3 complete. Did you all enjoy it? I hope so and as always please review.**


	4. A Surprising Solution

**A/N I'd like to thank Whoa it's fandoms, thingsareweird, Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, TRON0602, and gary2000 for reviewing ch 3. Here's ch 4 for ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 4 A Surprising Solution**

The next Sarabi awoke to her cub looking at her with wide white eyes. Sarabi gasped slightly when she saw those eyes but quickly recovered. "Oh go away you," she grumbled pushing the cub away from her. The cub let out a mew in protest when he was pushed away from his mother. The mewing caused Mufasa to wake and he glared at the cub. "Can't you keep him quiet Sarabi?" the golden lion asked in irritation.

"He isn't my problem Mufasa," Sarabi hissed glaring at her boyfriend.

"Until we find a new mother for him then he is your problem," Mufasa hissed back. "Now feed him so he'll shut up and I can get some sleep."

"Fine," Sarabi growled. "Come here you." With that Sarabi roughly pulled the cub towards her and allowed him to latch on and nurse. "We had better find someone to take you soon," she muttered. "Otherwise we'll just have to leave you here." With that Sarabi closed her eyes and promptly went back to sleep while her cub nursed.

TLKTLKTLK

A few hours later Sarabi awoke to find her cub gone. "What the.." Sarabi exclaimed her amber eyes wide in shock. Just then Mufasa and Selena walked up to the tan lioness. "Where's the cub?" Sarabi asked.

"Good news darling," Selena said with a smile. "We found someone to take the cub in."

"Who?" Sarabi asked, shocked that someone would agree to care for an albino cub.

"As it happens I took the cub," a voice said. Sarabi turned and saw a light brown lioness with dark blue eyes standing there with the cub on her back.

"Who are you?" Sarabi asked.

"My name is Recko," the lioness said. "I believe you already know my sister, Safi."

"You're Queen Safi's sister?" Sarabi asked.

"Yes," Recko replied with a smile. "And like my sister I have been unable to have cubs of my own. And unlike my sister I am not so judgmental. I don't care if the cub is albino. He's healthy and that's all that matters. I'd be happy to take little Kali in."

"Kali?" Mufasa said arching an eyebrow.

"Yes," Recko said. "I've always wanted to name my son Kali. For it means strong and fierce. I hope that's ok."

"Name him whatever you please," Sarabi said. "He's yours now. Thank you Recko. Now we can go home."

"So soon?" Mufasa said. "Sara' do you think that's wise? You just gave birth yesterday."

"Oh Mufasa I'm fine," Sarabi insisted getting to her feet. "The biggest problem I'm going to have is all this extra milk I'll have."

"That'll dry up in a few weeks," Selena said. "But who will nurse Kali since you obviously have no milk Recko?"

"There is a young lioness that recently gave birth," Recko said. "She agreed to nurse Kali along with her cub."

"Then it's all settled," Sarabi said. "Now we can go home."

"Agreed," Mufasa said. "Shall we?" With that Mufasa, Sarabi, Selena and Sarafina went to find Safi and Rhondo and thank them before they headed for the Pridelands. After they had left Rhondo and Safi approached Recko. "You know the deal Recko," Safi whispered.

"Yes dear sister I'm well aware of the deal you forced me to do," Recko hissed glaring at her older sibling. "I still don't understand why I can't stay and raise little Kali here."

"Because I don't want that thing anywhere near me or my Pride!" Safi roared. The Queen looked around and to her relief no one had heard her. "Look," she whispered. "As soon as he's able to be weaned you take him as far away from here as possible. Get it?"

"Yeah," Recko said glaring at the Queen. "I got it."

"Good," Safi said. With that the dusty orange Queen took her leave. When she was gone Rhondo turned to his sister-in-law and said, "I'm sorry Re' but you know how stubborn your sister can be."

"Oh I know," Recko said with a heavy sigh. Then she looked at Kali, who was sound asleep in her paws. "How can anyone hate something so innocent?" she said sadly. "It's not Kali's fault he's albino."

"I know," Rhondo said with a sigh of his own. Just then the young lioness who was going to nurse Kali came in to feed him. "Well I'd better go," Rhondo said. "And once again I'm sorry Recko." With that the King took he leave.

"What was that about?" the lioness asked.

"Oh nothing important Rema," Recko said as she gently pushed Kali towards the light brown lioness. With that Kali latched on along side Rema's cub and they both began to nurse. As Kali nursed Recko looked down at her new son with a sad expression. "Oh my child you will have endure many hardships in your life simply because of what you look like. But I swear to you Kali I will protect you with my last breath. And I will teach you how to be brave and fierce like your name. As long as you have me Kali you'll be just fine." With that Recko gave Kali a lick and layed down beside Rema to watch him nurse.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that day Mufasa, Selena, Sarabi and Sarafina returned to the Pridelands and were greeted by Ahadi and Uru. "Welcome back my dear," Ahadi said smiling at Sarabi.

"Thank you King Ahadi," Sarabi said with a smile.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Uru asked.

"Much thinner," Sarabi joked. "But seriously I feel better than I have in the last two months."

"I'm just thankful it's over and done," Mufasa declared. "And that we won't ever have to think of that albino curse again."

"Albino?" Uru asked, confusion in her amber eyes.

"The cub was an albino Mom," Mufasa explained. "He had a grey coat and a whit tuft on his tail."

"Yes complete with white eyes," Sarabi said with a shudder. "But at least he's someone else's problem now."

"It was a boy eh?" Ahadi said running a paw through his jet black mane. "But Mufasa what did you mean by curse son?"

"Rafiki came to me right before the cub was born Dad," Mufasa explained. "And he told me that the Great Kings had come to him to warn him about my cub and how he would be problematic if he wasn't dealt with."

"Well all the better that that cub won't be around us," Ahadi declared.

"I agree," Uru said. "As much as I hate to say anything bad about a child but Rafiki's predictions have never been wrong. In fact no prediction from the Great Kings has ever been wrong before."

"Well now he's gone and we never have to worry about him causing us trouble," Ahadi commented.

"Yeah," Mufasa said with a nod. "He's Recko and the Sunshine Lands Pride's problem." With that the group began to talk amongst themselves about the cub thinking that everyone was out for the hunt. Little did they know that Taka was hiding in the shadows and was listening to every word they were saying. "Now this is interesting," the brown Prince thought to himself. "Mufasa and Sarabi rejected their albino son eh? This couldn't have gone better even if I had planed it myself. When the boy gets older I'll just seek him out and tell him the truth about where he came from. Then I can use him to help me take down my brother once and for all. But first I have to get rid of Father. But that should be easy enough with those stupid hyenas helping me. Yes things are going better than I could ever dreamed of. And nothing is going to stand in my way. Nothing." With an quiet cackle Taka slinked back to his hidey hole very pleased with the day's events.

**A/N Well there you have it folks ch 4 complete. Did you all enjoy it? I hope the answer is yes. Review please.**


	5. Finding Kali

**A/N I'd like to thank LionFlower, TRON0602, thingsareweird, Blair93, and gary2000 for reviewing ch 4. Here's ch 5 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. BTW I don't own Usafi either. She's also TRON0602's property. Also Jasiri is my property and she's not to be used without my permission same goes with any other OC except for Kali and Usafi. Anyways enjoy ch 5.**

**Ch 5 Finding Kali**

Two months later things were not going well for Taka. He had tried to search for his nephew but to no avail. He had gone to the Sunshine Lands Pride in search of Recko but she had left along with Kali. When Taka had inquired more from Queen Safi all he got was a slap to the face which had left a nasty scar on his right eye. And his relationship with Ahadi had gone downhill as well. The golden King had been furious with his youngest son for trying to find Kali and as a result he tries to banish Taka from the Pride. But luckily Uru wouldn't allow it and Taka was allowed to stay. Taka then decided he would go by Scar to further defy his father by ridding himself of the name Ahadi had given him. On this particular day Scar was brooding in his hidey hole when a small bird flew by and informed the brown Prince that his hyena friends, Shenzi, Banazi and Ed wanted to see him because they had information for him. So Scar went to the Outlands to find out exactly what they wanted.

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes later Scar was in the Outlands and approached the triplets. "Well," Scar said impatiently. "What is it that you want?"

"Well hello to you too," Shenzi grumbled. Scar said nothing so the alpha female continued, "We have information about your nephew."

"Well do tell," Scar said giving the hyena his full attention.

"We know where he's at," Banazi chimed in.

"Well," Scar snapped when the hyena didn't continue. "Where is he?"

"He's in the Waterview Lands," Shenzi said. "Apparently the King there don't care about albino cubs or somethin'."

"Well isn't this a turn of events," Scar said stroking his chin thoughtfully. "This is perfect. No only are the Waterview Lands closer but I happen to know King Alamine. He won't care in the slightest if I drop in. Yes I can keep an eye on the lad until the time is right to approach him and tell him the truth about his parents. That won't be for a few months yet but for now perhaps I can cozy up to his mother and befriend her. But I can't make it to obvious. Yes tomorrow I shall set off for the Waterview Lands just to verify that my nephew is there. You three have done well." With that Scar left very satisfied with the information he had received.

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes later Scar had returned to Priderock. Soon he found his mother, Uru who was talking with Mufasa and Ahadi. "I just wanted to inform you that I will be taking a trip tomorrow," Scar said.

"Oh," Ahadi said giving his youngest a suspicious look. "And just where is it that you're going?"

"Why do you care Father?" Scar asked. "I would think you'd be glad to be rid of me for a while."

"I just want to make sure you're not up to anything Taka," Ahadi said coolly.

"Ahadi stop," Uru said rolling her amber eyes. "I'm getting rather tired of you questioning everything Taka does."

"Yeah Dad," Mufasa chimed in. "Give him a break will ya?"

"Save your breath Mother," Scar said giving Ahadi a cold look. "It's really a waste of time. We all know he won't listen."

"I'm still waiting on an answer," Ahadi said impatiently.

"For your information Father," Scar snapped. "I'm going to the Waterview Lands to visit my friend King Alamine. His majordomo came to me today and informed me he requested my presence."

"Really?" Ahadi said, not buying it. "Then you won't mind if Sarafina joins you then?"

"Ahadi really," Uru said glaring at her mate.

"No no it's fine Mother," Scar said. The brown lion turned back towards Ahadi and said, "Sarafina is more than welcome to come. I'd rather enjoy her company." Scar said this because he knew Ahadi would be angry that he would enjoy Sarafina being with him.

"Very well then," the golden King said. "I will tell her the news."

"So be it then," Scar said. "Good day Father." With that the brown Prince turned and headed back up to his hidey hole.

"Well I'd better join the others for the hunt," Uru declared. With that the brown Queen took her leave. Once she was gone Ahadi shouted, "Sarafina! Come here at once!" Ahadi had forgotten that Mufasa was still there when he called the creamy lioness.

"Yes King Ahadi?" Sarafina panted running into the cave.

"You're going to accompany my son, Taka to the Waterview Lands tomorrow," Ahadi declared.

"But.." Sarafina began.

"That's not a request!" Ahadi boomed causing Sarafina to shake in fear. "I need someone to make sure Taka isn't up to anything. He's more relaxed around you and is likely to slip with you."

"Very well," Sarafina said softly. "I will do as you wish."

"Good," Ahadi said. "Now I want you to inform your mother and get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day for you."

"Yes sir," Sarafina said. With that the creamy lioness exited the cave. As Mufasa was watching this he was shaking his head sadly. "Father is never going to learn," the golden Prince thought with a frown. "One of these days it's going to be the death of him." With these thought Mufasa snuck out of the cave without Ahadi seeing him.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Scar was up bright and early to begin his journey. He was soon joined by an unhappy looking Sarafina. "Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine today," Scar said rolling his emerald eyes.

"Oh shut up Scar," Sarafina growled. "I don't know what you're planning but one thing I do know is I'm being forced to go with you and be away from my mother and my friends."

"Really Sarafina haven't you learned by now that Ahadi is going to do whatever he pleases," Scar said with venom. "And what pleases him the most is making sure I'm miserable. I am sorry though that you had to get dragged into this."

"I know you are," Sarafina said with a sigh. "Come on let's just go." With that the two young lions said goodbye to their mothers and Mufasa and Sarabi and headed off towards the Waterview Lands.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in the Waterview Lands a cub with a silver coat and white eyes was watching the other cubs play. "Honey why don't you go play with the others hmm?" a dusty brown lioness with dark blue eyes asked.

"Mom you know the other cubs won't let me play," the cub said sadly. "Or at least their mothers won't. They say I'm cursed because I'm albino."

"Kali," Recko said putting her paw under her son's chin and lifting his head up. "You are not cursed. And anyone who says that is a fool. You are a sweet caring wonderful young lion. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. Understand?"

"Yes Mom," Kali said with a smile. Just then a cub with a light pink pelt and deep violet eyes came prancing towards Kali. "Hey Kali," she said with a smile.

"Hey Usafi," Kali said with a smile of his own.

"Do you wanna come play?" Usafi asked.

"Sure," Kali said still smiling. Usafi was the only cub in the pride whose mother didn't mind her playing with the silver coated cub. Kali looked at Recko who nodded and with a giggle Usafi and Kali were off.

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes later Kali and Usafi came across a rusty brown coated cub with chocolate brown eyes. "Oh great it's Jasiri," Usafi said with a grumble. Jasiri and her mother, Cama weren't apart of Kali and Usafi's pride but they were allowed to live in the lands. This was mostly because Jasiri's father, Uganda still lived with them and King Alamine wouldn't allow another male to live in his pride. "Be nice 'Saf," Kali said his voice low. He knew that Usafi wasn't to fond of Jasiri and the feeling was mutual. But both cubs tried to play nice for Kali's sake.

"I'm always nice Kal'," Usafi said with a smirk. With that the light pink cub walked over to Jasiri and said sweetly, "Hi there Jasiri."

"Oh hi Usafi," Jasiri said evenly. When she saw Kali her brown eyes lit up, "Hey Kali!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"Hey Jasiri," Kali said with a smile of her own. "Wanna play with us?"

"Sure I do," Jasiri said. With that the three cubs headed off not knowing that a pair a green eyes was watching them from a far.

**A/N well there you have it folks ch 5 done. So what did you think? Let me know in a review please.**


	6. More Questions Arise

**A/N I'd liked to thank TRON0602, Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, thingsareweird, and gary2000 for reviewing ch 5. Here's ch 6 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Ch 6 More Questions Arise**

As Kali was playing with his friends nearby Scar was watching the three cubs play. As soon as he saw the silver cub his green eyes went wide. "That's him," he muttered. "It has to be."

"Who?" Sarafina asked confusion in her blue eyes. "Scar what's this really about?" Scar said nothing and gave the creamy lioness a cool look. "Don't worry," Sarafina said. "Ahadi won't hear anything from me. He's nothing but a big bully as far as I'm concerned so he won't get squat from me."

"Well that's good to know," Scar said. "Look over at that male cub and you'll see what I'm hear for." With that Sarafina looked over and saw Kali, who was trying to catch a butterfly. When she saw his silver coat her blue eyes went wide, "Oh Kings Above that's Mufasa and Sarabi's son," she whispered.

"Yes it is," Scar confirmed with a nod. "I just wanted to make sure the lad was well taken care of."

"Oh?" Sarafina said raising an eyebrow. "And why is that exactly?"

"Oh come now Sarafina I'm not heartless," Scar said offended by Sarafina's tone. "My brother and his future Queen may not care but that doesn't mean that I don't care. He is my nephew after all."

"I'm sorry Scar," Sarafina said feeling bad that she had offended her friend. "Would you like me to leave you alone so you can talk to him?"

"Thank you," Scar said with a smile. "You know 'Fina I don't know what I'd do without you as my friend." With that Sarafina gave Scar a quick nuzzle then the creamy lioness took her leave. After she was gone Scar was pondering how to approach Kali. The brown lion didn't want to reveal to the cub that he was his uncle just yet. Before Scar could think of some way to make himself know the decision was taken out of his hands. He looked up and saw a silver flash come flying towards him. Before he could move Kali had collided with him causing the cub to go flying to the ground. "Kali!" a voice cried out. Scar looked and saw a pink coated cub and a rusty brown coated cub come running towards him. Scar decided that he'd better put on a good act. "Oh you poor cub," he cried picking Kali up off the ground. "Are you ok?"

"Yes sir," Kali said with a grin. "I'm ok. I'm sorry I ran into you."

"That's quite all right dear boy," Scar said. "I'm just glad you're not hurt."

"Hey what were you doin' hidin' in the bushes anyways?" the pink coated cub asked.

"Usafi," Kali said. "Be nice."

"I'm always nice," Usafi said. "But he's pretty creepy hiding and watching cubs play."

"I can assure you little one I am anything but creepy," Scar said. "In fact I know young Kali here."

"You do?" Kali asked his white eyes wide with confusion. "How?"

"Well you probably don't remember," Scar said. "But I met you when you were just a baby."

"Do you know my mom?" Kali asked.

"In a way," Scar said. Before Kali could ask more a rusty brown lion with a dark brown mane and chocolate brown eyes approached the group along with a dusty brown lioness with light brown eyes. "Jasiri there you are," the lion said. Then he saw Kali and his expression darkened. "I see you're playing with the freak again," he said in a nasty tone. Kali sucked in his breath a pinned his ears to his head stung by the lion's words.

"Oh Uganda stop," the lioness said glaring at her mate. "For goodness sake he's just a cub."

"I've already voiced my opinion Cama," Uganda stated glaring at Kali. Then he noticed Scar and he said, "And I suppose you're this thing's father?"

"Actually I'm not," Scar said getting to his feet and approaching Uganda. Despite Uganda being much older and more built than Scar the brown Prince didn't show any fear. "And as far as freaks go the only one I see is you."

"How dare you," Uganda growled baring his teeth at Scar.

"Oh please," Scar scoffed. "I've been dealing with bullies like you my entire life. Take my father for example. He's about twice your size and twice as strong. If I can survive a beating from him then you should be nothing. Now I suggest you run along now and leave these cubs be."

"Uganda please," Cama said. "Let's not start a fight. For Jasiri's sake." When Uganda heard these words he looked down at his daughter, who was staring at him with wide brown eyes. "Very well," Uganda said. "I'll back down. You're lucky that my daughter is here otherwise I'd rip you apart rouge."

"Please," Scar said rolling his emerald eyes. "Be gone with you." With that Uganda let out a growl and picked up Jasiri and put her and his back. "And don't expect to see her again freak," Uganda hissed as he and his family left. Once they were gone Usafi went up to Kali, who was in tears and nuzzled him. "Don't let that meanie get to you Kal'," she said softly.

"Maybe he's right," Kali sniffled wiping his eyes with his paw. "Maybe I am a freak."

"Oh please," Scar scoffed rolling his eyes. "Lions like him are nothing but bullies. Trust me my boy you are no freak."

"Thanks mister," Kali said with a small smile. Then he looked up at the sky and noticed the sun was beginning to set. "Come on 'Saf we'd better get home," the sliver two month old said. "See ya mister." With that Kali and Usafi left leaving Scar alone. However he wasn't alone for long. Soon Sarafina joined him. "Hey," she said with a smile. "I just talked to King Alamine and Queen Safara. They said we could stay as long as we want."

"Good," Scar said still deep in thought.

"Hey are you ok?" Sarafina asked. "How'd things go with Kali?"

"Just fine," Scar replied. "But I didn't tell the boy I'm his uncle."

"Really?" Sarafina asked a little surprised. "How come?"

"Well I don't want to confuse the boy," Scar said. "After all he's only a child. I just wanted to make sure he's ok. We'll stay for a few days and I'll talk to his mother then we'll go back."

"SO you're not going to tell him the truth?" Sarafina asked.

"No I'm not," Scar declared. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd stop with the questions Sarafina. It's really rather annoying."

"Fine," Sarafina said not wanting to fight. "Come on let's go find somewhere to sleep. I don't know about you but I'm beat."

"Sounds good to me," Scar said. With that the two young lions headed off to get some much needed rest.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kali had returned and soon found Recko who greeted he son with a smile. But that smile soon vanished when the dusty brown lioness saw that Kali had been crying. "Kali what's wrong?" she asked pulling her son towards her.

"Mom," Kali said softly. "Am I a freak?"

"Oh honey of course not," Recko said nuzzling her son. "Who said you were a freak?"

"Jasiri's dad," Kali said. "But I met another lion who actually stood up for me."

"Really?" Recko said curious about this lion. "Who was he?"

"I didn't get his name," Kali admitted. "But he wasn't fully grown yet. I think he was about a year old. He said he met me when I was a baby."

"Hmm," Recko said wrinkling her brow in confusion. "What did he look like?"

"He..." Kali began. Then his white eyes went wide and he gasped. "There he is Mom. Over there by the cave." Recko looked and when she saw Scar her blue eyes went wide. "Oh Kings above," she whispered. "I know who he is. Kali you stay here." With that Recko got up leaving a confused Kali behind. The dusty brown lioness stormed up to Scar and growled, "What that Hell are you doing here Taka?"

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed that little cliffy as well as ch 6. Please review.**


	7. A Small Problem

**A/N A special thank you to Zoe, almondbutter, Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, LionFlower, gary2000, and thingsareweird for reviewing my last chapter. Here's ch 7 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 7 A Small Problem**

Recko glared at Scar causing Sarafina to give her friend a confused look. "How do you two know each other?" she asked.

"Oh Taka and I go way back," Recko said. "I've known him ever since he's been a cub. I can't tell you how many times Ahadi and Uru called on me to help them with their wild child. Now I'll ask you again what are you doing here Taka?"

"First of all it's Scar now," Scar said with a roll of his eyes. "And secondly what I'm doing here is none of your concern Recko."

"It is if it concerns my son," Recko hissed, narrowing her blue eyes at the brown lion.

"Your son?" Scar said trying to sound innocent.

"Don't play games with me Taka. Or Scar. Or whatever you call yourself," Recko hissed. "You know damn well that I'm the one who adopted your nephew."

"Honestly Recko I had no idea," Scar lied. "After all why would I know? It's not like my father would allow me to know anything that goes on."

"Ok," Recko said with a growl. "If you didn't know Kali was your nephew then why in the Hell were you talking to him earlier?"

"Look Recko even if I was talking with the boy that doesn't mean anything," Scar said with annoyance. "I felt sorry for him because that oaf of a lion was treating him horribly. I was merely defending the boy."

"Oh," Recko said after a minute. "Well thank you Scar. I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just I tend to be a bit over protective when it comes to Kali. I'm not used to someone actually defending him."

"Understandable," Scar said with a nod. "And don't worry Recko. I won't say a word to Kali about who I really am."

"I'd appreciate it," Recko said gratefully. Just then a loud noise was heard. Recko, Scar and Sarafina turned and saw Kali laying on the ground rubbing his head. "Kali!" Recko cried running over to her son. "Are you ok honey?"

"I'm fine Mom," Kali said getting to his feet. Recko saw that a cub with a reddish orange coat and green eyes and another cub with a light brown coat and brown eyes was standing behind Kali snickering.

"And I suppose you and Jensen had nothing to do with this did you Conan?" Recko said to the beige cub.

"Hey it's not our fault the freak is a klutz," Conan said.

"Yeah," Jensen piped up. "He tripped right over our paws and fell."

"Or you purposely tipped him," Usafi said her violet eyes stormy.

"And so what if we did," Jensen said glaring at Usafi.

"You boys need a lesson in manners," Recko declared.

"Maybe if you kept your freak inside where he belongs this wouldn't have happened," Conan's mother, Iesha said coming onto the scene along with Jensen's mother, Fricka. Iesha was a bright orange lioness with green eyes and Fricka was a grey lioness with blue eyes.

"Don't you dare call my son a freak!" Recko roared getting in Iesha's face.

"Bring it on Recko!" Iesha roared back.

"Iesha Recko stop this right now," Usafi's mother Tia cried out. Tia was a light brown lioness with dark blue eyes. "This is crazy."

"What's going on out here?" a booming voice demanded. The group turned and saw a creamy golden lion with a flowing dark brown mane and dark brown eyes standing there along with a tan lioness with brown eyes.

"King Alamine," Fricka said running over to the King. "Recko and her freak are causing trouble again."

"That isn't true!" Recko cried. "Iesha and Fricka's sons were picking on my Kali again."

"It's true King Alamine," Tia said. "Conan and Jensen were being harsh again."

"Recko we've discussed this," Alamine said. "If you can't keep your son out of the way of others then I'll have no choice but to ask you to live elsewhere."

"Oh Alamine really," Queen Safara said. "You have to admit it wasn't all Kali's doing. Jensen and Conan must be held accountable as well."

"I suppose you're right my dear," Alamine said. "After all they are four months compared to Kali's two months. I suggest the cubs keep their distance from each other from now on."

"That's it?" Recko said outraged.

"I'm not their parent Recko," Alamine declared. "It's up to Iesha and Fricka to decide how to discipline their sons. However I will say this. If this sort of disruption happens again I will be forced to send the lads packing. All three of them. Understand?"

"Yes Your Highness," the three lionesses said together. With that the King and Queen went back inside to tend to their newborn son. Giving the other lionesses a glare Recko picked up Kali and headed into the cave where they slept apart from the others to bathe him. "And don't expect us to share any of our hunt with you or your freak!" Iesha shouted. Tia merely shook her head sadly and picked up Usafi and went to join Recko and Kali. "Don't worry," Tia whispered to Recko. "I caught a good sized zebra. That should be enough for the four of us." Recko gave her friend a grateful smile as the two lionesses entered the cave. As Scar was watching this he thought, "It's going to be easier than I thought to get Kali on my side. With all this hatred towards him me showing him kindness will only help convince him of Mufasa's deviousness. After all it was because of him and Sarabi that Kali was put in this situation to begin with. Yes when the time is right Kali shall be the perfect pawn in my grand scheme." Scar was abruptly taken away from his thoughts by Sarafina nudging him. The brown lion gave his creamy coated companion his full attention. Sarafina motioned for Scar to join her off to the side. When they were out of the others earshot Sarafina turned to Scar and said, "Alright Scar what gives?"

"I beg your pardon?" Scar said acting dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me Scar," Sarafina hissed. "You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"Honestly Sarafina I have no idea why you're being so hostile with me," Scar said slightly annoyed.

"Because," Sarafina hissed. "You lied to Recko. Why?"

"Oh does it really matter?" Scar asked rolling his emerald eyes. "Honestly must you be so suspicious Sarafina? It's really rather annoying. I just didn't want Recko to think I was obsessed with the boy and not allow me to see him. Satisfied?"

"Well," Sarafina said debating on rather Scar was lying or not. "I guess so. So how long are we staying exactly?"

"A week," Scar declared. "But mostly to get away from Ahadi. Is that alright?"

"Fine," Sarafina said with a smile. "More time I get to spend with you." With that Sarafina gave Scar a nuzzle and he reluctantly returned it and resisted to urge to pull away. With that Scar and Sarafina went to their place outside the cave to get some sleep. They could have slept inside the cave with the others but neither one of them wanted to be near all that tension. Scar was hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

**A/N well there you have it folks ch 7 complete. I hope you all enjoyed. And I hope you'll review please.**


	8. Saving Kali

**A/N A special thank you goes to Zoe, TRON0602, thingsareweird, gary2000, Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, and Aggregate Dragon for reviewing ch 7. Ch 8 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 8 Saving Kali**

The next day Scar was up early and noticed Sarafina was gone. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes the brown lion got up and stretched shaking out his small black mane in the process. Smacking his lips Scar decided to find the watering hole to get a drink. As he was walking he heard voices coming from ahead. Being careful not to be seen Scar hid behind a rock and listened to the conversation.

"Iesha you can't be serious," Fricka was saying her voice low.

"I'm deadly serious Fricka," Iesha was saying her green eyes stormy. "The freak must go. He causes nothing but trouble wherever he goes."

"I agree with you on that," Fricka said. "But I don't agree with killing the boy. That's going to far."

"I will do whatever is necessary to rid myself and our pride of that thing!" Iesha roared. "And I'm not the only one that thinks so. I talked with some of the other lionesses and they agree that he must be disposed of."

"But you'll never get through Recko," Fricka pointed out. The grey lioness was trying to convince her dark orange friend to back down but she felt that wasn't going to happen.

"Recko will be dealt with I promise you that," Iesha said. "As will Tia and anyone else who will dare stand up for that freak! I will not have my son be banished because of him and I would think you would want the same thing for Jensen."

"Of course I do," Fricka said. "I'd die for my son." The grey lioness took a breath then said, "Alright I'll go along with it. When do we do it?"

"Tonight," Iesha said. "I'll have the other lionesses have Recko and Tia go hunting with them. That'll leave the freak alone. That's when we'll strike. I'll just make sure it's the lionesses that haven't fought with Recko. That way she won't suspect anything."

"You're a genius 'Shay," Fricka said with a grin.

"I know," Iesha said. "It'll be wonderful Fri' once he's gone. Then things can go back to normal." With that the two lionesses let out cackles of glee neither one of them aware that Scar had snuck away to warn Recko what was coming her way.

TLKTLKTLK

As Scar was in search of Recko he ran into Sarafina who had a gazelle in her jaws.

"Scar what's wrong?" Sarafina asked dropping the gazelle on the ground.

"I have to find Recko and Kali," Scar declared. "There's a plan to kill Kali."

"What?!" Sarafina exclaimed her blue eyes wide.

"That's why I have to find Recko at once," Scar said.

"Well you found me," Recko said coming onto the scene along with Kali, Tia and Usafi. "What's going on Taka?" the dusty brown lioness asked.

"Iesha and Fricka are planning with the other lionesses to kill Kali," Scar said.

"What?!" Recko and Tia cried at the same time. Kali gasped and his white eyes were wide with fear as he hid behind his mother.

"I'll kill those bitches!" Recko roared. Before anyone could stop her she ran off.

"Recko wait!" Tia cried racing after her friend with Scar, Sarafina, Kali and Usafi right behind her.

TLKTLKTLK

"You bitch!" Recko roared tackling Iesha to the ground. "I know what you're planning," the dusty brown lioness roared her face right in the dark orange lioness' face. ""I know you're planning to kill my son!"

"It has to be done!" Fricka roared pushing Recko off of Iesha. Then the two lionesses saw Kali standing there.

"Ah," Iesha said with a evil grin. "It looks like we don't have to wait after all."

"You touch him and I'll kill you!" Recko roared stepping in front of Kali protectively.

"Oh I don't think so Recko," Iesha said. Suddenly about five lionesses came out from the shadows.

"Ladies," Iesha said. "Looks like our plan is happening early. Kill the freak." With that the lioness began to advance on Kali. Before they could attack Scar let out an earsplitting roar and lunged himself at Iesha. This distracted the other lionesses and Scar roared, "Get Kali and Usafi out of here. Me and Sarafina will hold them off."

"But.." Recko began.

"Go!" Scar roared. "Now!" With that Recko picked up Kali and Tia picked up Usafi and the two lionesses ran heading for the border.

"Get them!" Iesha roared to her followers. With that Fricka and the other lionesses began to go after Recko and Tia. However Sarafina intercepted them preventing them from catching them. By now Iesha had thrown Scar off of her and began to help her friends. But Scar was ready and lunged again at the dark orange lioness. However he missed and collided with Fricka instead sending the two lions crashing into two of the other lionesses. Sarafina was trying to fend off the other three but she only managed to take down two of them. This gave Iesha and the other lioness a chance to go after Recko and Tia. Scar and Sarafina managed to disable the other lionesses and they went after Iesha and her friend hoping they'd be able to stop them from harming Kali.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Recko and Tia were slowing down due to them carrying the cubs. The two lionesses stopped briefly to catch their breath. "Mom I'm scared," Kali whimpered as Recko put him on her back.

"Me too," Usafi said as Tia placed the pink coated cub on her back as well.

"Don't you worry little ones," Tia said. "We won't allow any harm to come to either one of you." The light brown lioness turned towards her dusty brown friend who nodded. Suddenly they heard a loud roar and saw Iesha and her friend racing towards them.

"Oh Kings above," Recko whispered her dark blue eyes wide with fear. But her fear was short lived. Scar came bounding towards them and tackled Iesha to the ground and Sarafina tackled the other lioness.

"Go!" Scar roared. "We have them handled."

"Thank you Taka!" Recko called as she and Tia ran. "Thank you for saving my son!" As they were leaving Kali looked in amazement at the brown lion. "I'll never forget you," the silver cub thought. "I owe you my life."

"Stop this nonsense," Scar said after he was sure Recko and Tia had gotten a safe distance. "He's gone now isn't that what you wanted?"

"Beside you'll never catch them," Sarafina pointed out. "You may as well go back."

"I suppose you're right," Iesha said after a minute. "There's no sense in going after them."

"Come one 'Shay let's go," the other lioness said. With that the two lionesses left.

"We may as well go home Scar," Sarafina said.

"Yes there's really no point in us staying," Scar said. With that Scar and Sarafina left heading back to the Pridelands. "It's a good thing I was here," Scar thought as he walked. "Can't have those fools kill the brat before I have a chance to enact my plan. Luckily I happen to know just where that road leads. It will be no problem for me to find Kali again when the time is right. Until then I just have a bide my time. Then revenge shall be mine."

"Scar are you ok?" Sarafina asked nudging her friend.

"Yes I'm fine," Scar said. "In fact I never felt better. My nephew is safe and that's all that matters. Just promise me you won't tell Ahadi what happened."

"Oh believe me I won't," Sarafina said. "It's all too overwhelming. But at least we can enjoy our time together." With that Sarafina gave Scar a nuzzle and the two young lions enjoyed their walk back to the Priderock. Scar looked at Sarafina as they walked thinking, "Maybe I was a bit to quick to write her off. She's proven to be quite the asset. Perhaps even a bit more than that. Perhaps she's make a good mate for me. I certainly wouldn't mind that." With these thoughts Scar smiled at the creamy lioness and continued the walk back home.

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 8. The next chapter will have the births of Simba and Nala so stayed tuned for that and as always review please.**


	9. Times Change

**A/N I'd like to thank TRON0602, Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, gary2000, Zoe, Aggregate Dragon, Dark Gambler, and my two guest reviewers for reviewing ch 8. Here's the next installment for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 9 Times Change**

Four months past and there was a new King and Queen at Priderock. Mufasa had been been crowned King a few of weeks ago and Sarabi his Queen. Sarabi and Mufasa had been declared mates after it was discovered that King Ahadi had been killed when some rouges had entered the Pridelands. Little did anyone know that it wasn't rouges that had killed the golden King. Scar himself had done the deed along with his hyena friends. Scar had finally had enough of his father's abuse and had decided to take him out. On this particular day Mufasa and Sarabi approached Scar along with Uru. "Hello darling," Uru said giving her youngest son a nuzzle.

"Hello Mother," Scar said with a smile. "And if it isn't their Royal Highnesses themselves. What can I do for you?"

"Scar please spare us the sarcasm," Sarabi said rolling her eyes. "It's really annoying."

"Well I'm sorry my Queen if I annoy you," Scar said rolling his eyes back at the tan lioness.

"Brother please," Mufasa said in his deep booming voice. "Sarabi and I have something very important to tell you."

"And what's that?" Scar asked trying not to sound sarcastic.

"Congratulate us brother," Mufasa said with a smile. "Sarabi and I are going to have a cub."

"Again?" Scar said earning glares from his family. "Well congratulations brother. Let's just hope this one isn't albino. I'd hate to see you two give away yet another cub." With that Scar left leaving his family in the dust.

"You'd think he'd at least be happy for us," Sarabi said shaking her head.

"He has a point Sara'," Mufasa said quietly. "What is this cub is an albino too? What are we going to do then?"

"Oh Mufasa stop," Sarabi said. "That was a freak occurrence. Trust me. Our first cub was conceived out of wed lock and out of lust not love. This cub was conceived after we were married and out of pure love. We were punished the first time. We won't be this time."

"I'm sure you're right my dear," Mufasa said giving his mate a nuzzle.

"Of course she is my dear," Uru said giving her son a nuzzle. "This cub is nothing but a blessing. Come let's tell the others shall we?" With that Mufasa, Sarabi and Uru went to inform the others of the upcoming birth.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in a land right next to the Pridelands called the Moonlight Lands Kali was playing with Usafi. Kali and Usafi were both now six months old and were having the time of their lives. The Moonlight Lands had very few lions in it and no King at all. This was because it was a very dark place. But it still had plenty of food and water. On this particular day Kali and Usafi were exploring. But instead of finding animals or insects they came across another surprise. A rusty brown cub was walking along with a smaller dusty brown cub with brown eyes and a tan cub with amber eyes. They also had a adult lioness with a dusty brown coat with them. As soon as he saw the rusty brown cub Kali's white eyes went wide with surprise. "Jasiri?" he called out.

"Kali?" Jasiri said her chocolate eyes wide. Kali and Jasiri both let out cheers of joy and raced towards each other tackling each other in mid air. "It's so good to see you Kal'," Jasiri said with a smile.

"You too 'Siri," Kali said with a smile of his own.

"Hey there Jasiri," Usafi said with a wave.

"Oh hey Usafi," Jasiri said letting Kali up.

"Hey 'Siri why'd you run off," the dusty brown cub said approaching the group.

"Sorry little brother," Jasiri said. "Kali Usafi this is my brother, Tojo and my sister Zira. Guys this is my friend Kali and Usafi."

"Hi everyone," Zira said waving her paw.

"You're name is Zira?" Kali said with confusion. "But that means hate doesn't it?"

"Yeah I know," Zira said with her ears pinned to her head.

"Our father didn't exactly want more cubs," Jasiri explained. "So when Tojo and Zira were born he gave them the most hateful names he could think of. But he's dead now."

"What happened?" Usafi asked.

"Let's just say he said the wrong thing to the wrong animal," Jasiri said. "And it cost him his life.'

"What are you children doing?" Cama asked approaching the group. Just then Recko and Tia came to check up on the cubs. When the lionesses saw each other their eyes went wide with surprise.

"Well this certainly is a coincidence," Recko said with a smile. "But it is good to see you again Cam'."

"You too Re'," Cama said with a smile. "These are my other children Tojo and Zira. Children these are my friends Recko and Tia."

"My goodness you've got your paws full," Tia said. "How old are Zira and Tojo?"

"Three months," Cama said. "I found out I was pregnant shortly after you two left. I lost Uganda a short time ago and me and my cubs came here hoping to find a suitable place to live. Luckily we did."

"Well we're certainly glad you did," Recko said. "I know Kali has been missing Jasiri terribly."

"Jasiri has too," Cama admitted. "I'm just sorry they had to be separated to begin with."

"So am I," Recko said. "But at least they're together now. Come let's go see if we can find some food for them." With that the three lionesses went off to find food for their hungry cubs.

TLKTLKTLK

Two months later Mufasa was pacing back and forth outside the cave. Sarabi had gone into labor and was inside with Selena and Rafiki. Just then Scar appeared and approached his brother. "Well what has you so worried brother?" Scar asked.

"Sarabi is in labor," Mufasa explained still pacing. "I'm going to be a father very soon."

"Well that's certainly a good thing," Scar replied, trying his best not to let the sarcasm show. "Do you want me to wait with you?"

"Sure I do," Mufasa replied, surprised at the offer. With that the brown lion sat beside his brother. "You know Scar," Mufasa said as they were waiting. "Soon it'll be you waiting for your cub to be born." Mufasa was referring to Sarafina being pregnant and due to give birth in a few weeks.

"Yes," Scar said. "Well this isn't about me brother. This is about you and your family." Mufasa was about to say more when they were joined by Rafiki who had a huge smile on his face. Mufasa and Scar stood and Mufasa approached the mandrill, "How's Sarabi?" the King asked, his amber eyes filled with worry.

"De Queen is just fine," Rafiki replied. "And you will be happy to know that you have a healthy baby boy."

"I have a son?" Mufasa exclaimed. "Did you hear that Scar I have a son!"

"Yes well congratulations brother," Scar replied without emotion as he allowed his brother to embrace him. "That's wonderful."

"You may see them now if you wish," Rafiki replied as he hugged the King.

"Thank you my friend," Mufasa replied as he entered the cave eager to see his newborn son.

TLKTLKTLK

As Mufasa entered the cave he saw Sarabi sitting in the middle of the cave with Selena by her side. The Queen lifted her head and upon seeing her mate flashed him a big smile which he gladly returned. The golden King went to his mate and gave her a loving nuzzle. Then he looked down and saw a golden ball of fluff between her paws. "Oh Sarabi he's breathtaking," Mufasa declared bending down to give his son a nuzzle. Upon feeling his father's touch the newborn Prince lifted his head and opened his eyes looking at his father.

"Oh Mufasa he looks just like you," Sarabi declared giving the top of her son's head a lick causing his to mew in response.

"That he does," Mufasa whispered not taking his eyes off of his son. "Hello there I'm your Daddy," Mufasa whispered to the tiny cub. "And although you've just been born I already love you very much."

"As do I," Sarabi whispered nuzzling her son. Just then they heard an "Ahem" come from the cave entrance. Mufasa turned and saw Scar standing there looking at them. "I can come back later if you wish," Scar said turning to leave.

"That would be..." Sarabi began.

"No Scar that's not necessary," Mufasa declared. "Please come in. I want you to meet your nephew." Mufasa didn't notice the low growl Sarabi let out as he said this. She didn't want Scar to be around her son so soon. In fact she wasn't even sure she wanted Scar around him at all. But she knew it would be pointless to make this argument with Mufasa. So the Queen just watched as Scar walked towards her and her newborn cub. When he got close enough Scar bent his head down so he could see the child. "It figures that he looks just like Mufasa," Scar thought with a roll of his eyes. Out loud the brown lion said, "He's perfect. Just perfect. Congratulations brother. You to Sarabi."

"Thank you Scar," Sarabi said without emotion.

"So what's the lad's name?" Scar asked although frankly he couldn't care less what the brat's name was.

"Simba," Mufasa declared. "His name is Simba."

"Well welcome to the world young Simba," Scar said to the child. Upon hearing Scar's voice Simba looked at him and gave his uncle's nose a lick causing the brown lion to jerk his head back in surprise. "Well I do believe he likes me," Scar said. After looking at Simba for another minute Scar turned and began to walk back to his cave.

"You will be at the presentation tomorrow won't you?" Mufasa asked.

"Where else would I be?" Scar called although he had no intention at all of going. With that Scar headed back to his hidey hole silently cursing his brother for having a son. "Just another thing for me to be rid of," Scar thought bitterly. "But that can be easily taken care of. With that Scar went inside his cave trying to think of his next move.

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed ch 9. I know I said Nala would be born in this chapter but alas that'll have to wait until the next chapter. But feel free to review please.**


	10. Tragedy

**A/N I'd like to thank Aggregate Dragon, Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, gary2000, thingsareweird, TRON0602, and my guest reviewer for reviewing ch 9. Here's ch 10 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Ch 10 Tragedy**

The next day the whole Kingdom was gathered for Simba's presentation. Mufasa was waiting on the edge for Rafiki to arrive. Just then Zazu cam flying in and landed in front of Mufasa bowing to him. Mufasa smiled at the bird. Just then Rafiki came climbing up the side of Priderock where he and Mufasa embraced. Mufasa and Rafiki then walked over to Sarabi and Mufasa gave his mate a loving nuzzle. Sarabi then bent down and gave Simba, who was laying in between her paws, a lick. The golden Prince opened his eyes and looked at Rafiki with wide amber eyes. Rafiki smiled tenderly at the cub and shook his sick over Simba's head. Rafiki then broke a fruit in half and spread the juices over the newborn's head. Rafiki then spread some sand over his head causing him to sneeze. Rafiki then picked the cub up and carried him to the side of Priderock and held him high for all the animals to see. Upon seeing their future King the animals all cheered and bowed to him. Mufasa watched all of this with Pride and looked over at his mate, who was smiling lovingly at him. "I am the luckiest lion in the world," Mufasa thought. "Not only do I have a wonderful mate and Queen but now I have a perfect and wonderful son. I can't imagine my life getting any better." With that Mufasa watched the rest of his son's presentation hopeful for what was to come. Little did he know that in his hidey hole Scar was planning on taking a trip in search of Kali. The brown lion felt the time had come to reveal his nephew's true heritage to him. Especially now that he had a new nephew to dispose of. "By now Kali should be around seven months old," Scar thought to himself. "He should be old enough to understand." Before Scar could go anywhere he heard a voice say, "Where are you going?" Scar turned and saw a heavily pregnant Sarafina standing there.

"I was just going to take a short trip," Scar informed his mate.

"Scar I don't think that's such a good idea," Sarafina said. "I'm due to give birth any day now."

"And what concern is that of mine?" Scar asked harshly.

"Well I would think you would want to be here when your child is born," Sarafina said with irritation. Scar looked at the creamy lioness and sighed. "I suppose you're right," he said after a few minutes. "I should be here when the cub is born."

"Well that's better," Sarafina said.

"I'm sorry 'Fina," Scar said giving his mate a nuzzle. "I wasn't thinking. Forgive me?"

"Well I suppose so," Sarafina said with a smile. "By the way where exactly were you going anyways?"

"Oh that's not important," Scar said waving his paw dismissively. Just then Scar looked up and saw Mufasa, who had Zazu perched on his shoulder, standing there looking very unhappy.

"I uh think I should go," Sarafina said when she saw the look on the golden King's face. She gave Scar a nuzzle and mouthed "good luck" as she was exiting the cave. Mufasa gave his friend a smile and a nod and she walked past him. Then he turned his attention towards his younger brother. "Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba," Mufasa said gruffly.

"That was today?" Scar said feigning forgetfulness. "Oh I feel simply awful," he said with sarcasm as he drug his claws down the side of the cave wall. "Must have slipped my mind," Scar said examining his claws.

"Yes well as slippery as your mind is as the King's brother you should have been first in line," Zazu said flying close to Scar's face. Scar in turn snapped his teeth at the hornbill, who jumped back and hid behind Mufasa's leg in fear.

"Well I was first in line," Scar said to Zazu. "Until the little hairball was born."

"That hairball," Mufasa growled putting his face in Scar's face. "Is my son. And your future King."

"Oh I shall practice my curtsy," Scar said with sarcasm as he began to walk away.

"Don't turn your back on me Scar," Mufasa called.

"Oh no Mufasa," Scar hissed. "Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me." This caused Mufasa to become enraged and he let out a earsplitting roar and jumped in front of his brother he teeth bared, "Is that a challenge?" he snarled.

"Temper temper," Scar said not missing a beat. "I wouldn't dream of challenging you."

"Pity," Zazu said once again of Mufasa's shoulder. "Why not?"

"Well when it comes to brains I got the lion's share," Scar began. Then he looked directly at Mufasa and said, "But when it come to brute strength...I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the dream pool." With that Scar took his leave thinking, "I'll show that arrogant ass once and for all. He'll rue the day he ever crossed me." With that Scar left heading for the area where he was pretty sure Recko and Kali were living all the while forgetting his promise to Sarafina not to leave her.

TLKTLKTLK

A few hours later Scar had arrived in the Moonlight Lands and as luck would have it he didn't have to look hard for his silver coated nephew. The brown coated lion saw Kali playing with Usafi and three other cubs. When the cubs saw Scar they immediately stopped playing and their eyes got wide. "Mom!" the two younger cubs cried. "There's a strange lion here!" Within seconds Scar saw a dusty brown lioness approach along with Recko and Tia. "Tojo, Zira what's wrong?" the lioness asked. Then she saw Scar and her light brown eyes went wide. But before she could say anything Recko spoke up. "Taka? What are you doing here?" she cried out.

"Just paying a visit," Scar said. "And checking to make sure all is well."

"Hey I remember you," Kali piped up suddenly. "You're the lion that saved my life before."

"Well you certainly have a good memory young one," Scar said with a forced smile. "Yes that was me. It's good to see you again Kali." Scar made sure to pour on the sweetness extra thick so Kali would feel comfortable around him.

"Yeah you too," Kali said. "Uh what did you say your name was?"

"My real name is Taka," Scar said. "But my friends call me Scar."

"Ok Scar," Kali said with a grin. "These are my friends, Usafi, Jasiri, Zira and Tojo."

"Hello there," Scar said to the cubs.

"And this is their mother Cama," Recko said nodding towards Cama.

"Hello," Cama said with a smile.

"Yes I remember you," Scar said coolly. "Your mate was the one who was being so harsh towards my neph...I mean Kali." Scar mentally cursed himself for his near slip. Luckily for him no one seamed to notice.

"Please don't blame me for Uganda's actions," Cama said. "I was to scared to stand up to him. But he's dead now so you don't have to worry about him."

"Yes Scar," Recko said. "Cama and her cubs have been living here for a couple of months now and there hasn't been any problems."

"Well I suppose I can overlook your error in judgement," Scar said.

"Thank you," Cama said with a smile.

"Are you going to be staying for a while?" Recko asked.

"If you don't mind," Scar said. "I would like to stay a couple of weeks if that's ok."

"Fine with me," Cama said.

"Me too," Tia said giving Scar a smile.

"Thank you," Scar said sweetly. With that the group set off to show Scar where he could sleep for the night.

TLKTLKTLK

The next couple of weeks went by quickly for Scar. He had tried to get an opportunity to talk to Kali but everytime he tried either Recko or one of the other cubs would be there. This was his last day there and Scar knew he had to act. But before he could find Kali Recko found him. "Ah Scar there you are," the light brown lioness said with a smile. "I just wanted to thank you for looking out for Kali so much."

"He's my nephew," Scar said. "It's the least I can do."

"Well I still..." Recko began. But before she could continue she heard rustling coming from the bushes. "Is someone there?" she called. Just then she heard growling. Recko gasped as she and Scar saw a pack of very hungry looking cheetahs coming towards them. When Scar saw these cheetahs he knew that he and Recko were in very serious trouble. Just then Cama and Tia came onto the scene along with the cubs. When the lionesses saw the cheetahs their eyes widened in horror. The cheetahs turned and saw the cubs and their eyes gleamed with hunger and they smacked their lips. "Looks like dinner is served," one of them growled as he and the others advanced on the cubs.

"No!" Recko shouted as she pounced on the cheetahs. This distracted them long enough for Recko to shout, "Tia! Cama! Get the cubs out of here! Now!" With that Tia picked Usafi and began to run. Cama picked up Tojo and put him on her back then picked up Jasiri. She completely forgot about Zira for a minute as well as Kali but Jasiri cried out, "Kali! Zira! Run!"

"I can't leave my Mom!" Kali cried fearful for his mother's life. By now Recko was on the losing end in her battle with the cheetahs. Scar tried to help but with so many cheetahs he knew he would do very little good. So he decided to focus on Kali. So the brown lion raced towards the sliver cub and scooped him up.

"No!" Kali cried. "I have to help my mom!"

"There's little we can do now," Scar said as he watched one of the cheetahs rip Recko's throat out. Kali whimpered as he saw this and began to sob. With that Scar began to run with the seven month old cub. Luckily for him the cheetahs didn't follow. He decided to head towards Priderock instead of where Tia and Cama headed. But on the way Scar came across Zira, who had been left behind by Cama. Zira was unconscious having hit her head as she tripped while running. Letting out a low growl Scar decided to have pity on the cub. So he put Kali on his back and scooped up the tan four month old cub and placed he on his back as well. "She may be some use to me," the brown lion thought. With these thoughts Scar began his trip back home all the while thinking of a way he would still be able to keep Kali a secret. That was something he knew wasn't going to be easy.

**A/N well there you have it folks. Ch 10 complete. Did you enjoy it? Let me know in a review please.**


	11. A Solution

**A/N I'd like to thank thatcoyotegirlwolf, thingsareweird, Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, gary2000, and Aggregate Dragon for reviewing ch 10. Here's ch 11 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Ch 11 A Solution**

As Scar was approaching Priderock he thought better of bringing Kali and Zira there. Instead he headed towards the Outlands to meet up with his hyena friends. By now Kali was alert and he was wondering what was going on. "Where are we?" the silver cub asked.

"You're in the Outlands," Scar explained as he put Kali on the ground.

"Now Zira is coming back with me to Priderock and Kali you're going to stay here for now," Scar said after a few minutes.

"But why can't I come with you?" Kali asked his voice coming out a scared whisper.

"Because King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi would never let you stay," Scar said deciding to wait to tell Kali the truth. Just then Shenzi, Banazi and Ed came onto the scene with the rest of their clan. "Ah I'm glad you're all here," Scar said. "Young Kali here is going to be staying with you for a little while until I return. And he's my friend so treat him well got it?"

"Yeah sure we got it," Shenzi said. The alpha female and her brothers had already been informed of Scar's plan and were prepared for Kali to be there.

"Good," Scar said. "I will return shortly." With that the brown lion took his leave leaving a very confused Kali behind.

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes later Scar had returned to Priderock along with Zira. By now Zira had awaken and was very confused. "Where are we?" the tan cub asked as Scar placed her on the ground.

"We're in the Pridelands," Scar informed the cub.

"But why didn't we go with my mom?" Zira asked her red eyes wide with fear.

"Because I haven't the slightest idea where she went," Scar said with annoyance. "Or if she's even alive. Now hush and not a word about Kali. Understand?"

"Yes," Zira said softly.

"Good," Scar said. "Wait here I'll be back." With that Scar began to search for his brother. Just then Sarabi emerged from the cave along with Mufasa. "Well look who's back," Sarabi scoffed rolling her amber eyes. "Where were you Scar? You missed the birth of you cub you know."

"Well I didn't intend on being gone that long," Scar said with annoyance. "But as you can see I have this cub with me. Her name is Zira and her mother was killed. That's what I've been doing taking care of her. I came across her as I was walking and couldn't just leave her."

"Then why not bring her here?" Sarabi asked.

"Because I wasn't sure she'd live," Scar explained. "I didn't even realize the time lapse. Is Sarafina upset?"

"To say the least," Sarabi said. "But I'm sure she'll forgive you once she hears your reasoning."

"I agree," Mufasa said. Then the three lions approached Zira and Mufasa smiled at the young lioness cub. "Welcome to our pride young Zira," the King said with a smile.

"Thank you sir," Zira said softly.

"Now whose going to take care of her?" Sarabi wondered.

"I'd be happy to take her in," a light orange lioness with red eyes said. "I'm sure she'd get along perfectly with Sasha and Leon."

"Thank you Vera," Mufasa said with a smile.

"Come Zira," Vera said. "Let's go meet your new brother and sister." With that the tan cub went with the light orange lioness.

"Scar I'm sure you'd like to meet your daughter," Sarabi said with a smile.

"Of course I would," Scar said. With that the brown lion entered the nursery cave along with Sarabi and Mufasa. Sarabi took Simba, who had been with Sarafina and placed him in her paws so Scar could see his daughter.

"Where the Hell were you Taka?!" Sarafina growled. "You were supposed to be here with me."

"I'm sorry 'Fina," Scar said feeling slightly guilty. Scar then proceeded to tell Sarafina what he had told Mufasa and Sarabi about Zira. "I'm so sorry my dear," Scar said after he had finished. "I feel terrible." Scar was trying to butter Sarafina up so she wouldn't ask to many questions. Luckily for him it worked.

"Well.." Sarafina said her expression softening. "What do you think my darling? Should we forgive your Daddy?" Sarafina bent down and gave her creamy coated daughter a lick. When she felt her mother's touch the one week old cub opened her eyes and revealed bright emerald green eyes light Scar's

"She's beautiful 'Fina," Scar said giving his daughter a nuzzle. "Just like you." With those words the cub gave Scar's nose a lick causing him to smile.

"I agree," Sarafina said with a smile. "Little Nala is perfect."

"I see you gave her the name I suggested," Scar said.

"Yes," Sarafina said with a nod. "I felt it suited her." Just then Sarabi and Mufasa approached. Simba was being carried by his mother. Sarabi sat beside Sarafina and placed Simba and the ground. Upon seeing Simba Nala let out a mew. This caused the adults to smile. All except for Scar that is. He scowled at the thought of his daughter bonding with his newest nephew. "I'll just have to see to it that Nala doesn't become to attached to the brat," Scar thought. "That was she won't be to unhappy when he's disposed of. But for right now I'll have to play the part." With that Scar said, "Well I'd better let you mommies rest." Scar gave Sarafina a nuzzle then bent down and gave Nala a nuzzle as well. Then Scar took his leave. Scar checked briefly on Zira, who was playing with her new siblings Sasha, who was a golden orange cub with blue eyes and Leon, who was a golden brown cub with reddish brown eyes. Both cubs were the same age as Zira and she seamed to be getting along well with them. Satisfied Scar headed for the Outlands to check on Kali.

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes later Scar was in the Outlands and immediately Kali came running up to him. "Scar what's going on?" the confused cub asked. "Why are you making me stay in this awful place?"

"It's for your own good my boy," Scar replied. "Trust me on that."

"How can living in this termite infested place be good for me?" Kali asked the anger clear in his voice.

"Aw just tell the kid the truth," Shenzi piped up. "I think he can handle it."

"What truth?" Kali asked looking at Scar. "What's she talking about?"

"Well young Kali you see," Scar began. "There's something you should know. Recko wasn't your birth mother."

"I know," Kali said. "Mom told me that a long time ago."

"I see," Scar said. "Well did she ever tell you who your birth parents are?"

"No," Kali said softly. "I asked but she always said it didn't matter because they didn't want me and she did."

"Well I happen to know who your parents are," Scar said.

"You do?" Kali asked his white eyes wide with surprise. "Who are they?"

"King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi are your parents," Scar replied.

"They are?" Kali asked shocked at what he just heard. "But wait a minute. King Mufasa is your brother isn't he?"

"Sadly yes," Scar said his voice a growl. "He is my brother."

"But that would make you my..." Kali began.

"Yes," Scar said. "You are absolutely right. I am your uncle Kali. And I need your help in taking down my brother."

"Why would I do that?" Kali asked. "They're my parents. I should be with them. Not here."

"Kali," Scar began. "My brother and his wife are horrible lions. They just threw you away like garbage."

"I'm sure they had a good reason for giving me away," Kali said.

"Oh yes," Scar said with sarcasm. "They took one look at you and decided you weren't worthy of being their heir."

"But why..." Kali began. Then it dawned on him why they would do that. "Because I'm an albino?"

"Exactly," Scar said. "I mean think about it Kali. Why else would a King and Queen give away their first born son? They didn't want to be shamed by as they put it "their freak of a son." I believe their exact words were curse."

"But I'm their son," Kali said softly.

"They don't care about that," Scar scoffed. "That's why I've been checking on you Kali. Because I do care about you and I want to do right by you."

"You mean by making sure I'm the heir?" Kali asked.

"Precisely," Scar said with a grin. "And to make my brother and Sarabi suffer for their selfishness."

"Yeah what a couple of jerks," Banazi piped up.

"They ain't even worth livin'," Shenzi chimed in.

"Wouldn't you agree Kali?" Scar asked putting a paw around the seven month old.

"Well I agree they're a couple of douches," Kali said. "Ok Scar I'm in. I'll help you."

"There's a good lad," Scar said with a smile. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it," Kali said as he watched his uncle leave. "Finally things are looking up," Kali said to himself. With that the silver cub went with the hyenas to find him a place to sleep for the night.

**A/N well there you have it folks ch 11 done. Hope you all enjoyed. Review please.**


	12. A Strange Turn of Events

**A/N A special thank you to TRON0602, Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, gary2000, Aggregate Dragon, and thingsareweird for reviewing ch 11. Here's ch 12 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Ch 12 A Strange Turn of Events**

Three months past and Kali was now ten months old. The silver cub now had the beginnings of a white mane growing in and was getting bigger and stronger everyday. He had also been spending all his time in the Outlands training and brooding about how he could get his revenge on his so called parents. But on this day Kali was feeling particularly lonely and was getting quite annoyed with the hyenas and their stupidity. "I need to get away from these morons," Kali thought to himself. So Kali decided to venture into the Pridelands. As he was walking Kali couldn't help but admire the beautiful lands. "If I didn't know better I'd say King Mufasa is doing a pretty good job here," Kali thought. However while he was deep in his thought the silver cub failed to watch where he was going and ran smack into a golden coated cub knocking the smaller cub over. "Simba!" a creamy coated cub with emerald green eyes cried out running over to her friend along with a tan coated cub with ruby red eyes. "Are you ok?" the tan cub asked as she and the other cub helped the golden cub to his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine Zira thanks," Simba said brushing himself off.

"Sorry about that little guy," Kali said feeling bad he knocked the smaller cub down. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah," Simba said with a crocked grin. "I'm ok."

"Good," Kali said with a smile. Then he realized that it was Zira standing there with Simba and his eyes got wide with shock, "Zira is that you?" he said in awe.

"Kali?" Zira asked the surprise clear in her voice. Kali nodded and Zira let our a cheer of joy and the six month old cub embraced her friend. "It's so good to see you Kal'," Zira said with a smile.

"You too Zi'," Kali said returning the smile.

"Wait you two know each other?" the creamy cub said with confusion.

"Yeah," Zira said. "Only we haven't seen each other since our mothers died." Zira lowered her head in sadness as tears threatened to fall.

"Don't be so sad Zira," Kali said putting a paw around the six month old. Just then a golden orange cub and a golden brown cub came bounding up to Zira.

"Hey Zira Mom wants to see you," the golden orange cub said.

"Sasha I'm busy," Zira said rolling her eyes at her adopted sister.

"She said it's important," Leon said.

"Yeah," Sasha piped up. "Somethin' about your birth family." When Kali heard this his ears perked up. He was anxious to hear about Jasiri and Tojo. And especially Usafi. The silver cub had really been missing his lifelong friend.

"I'd better go," Zira said following Sasha and Leon. "See you later guys." With that the tan lioness was gone.

"Well I'd better go too," Kali declared as he began to walk away.

"Hey wait you don't have to go," Simba said. "You can stay and play with me and Nala if you want."

"Wait you're Nala?" Kali asked looking at the creamy cub. "As in Scar's daughter?"

"You know Daddy?" Nala asked her green eyes wide with surprise.

"Well sort of," Kali said quickly. "I knew him a long time ago."

"Oh," was all Nala could think to say. "Well do you wanna play?"

"It doesn't bother you that I'm albino?" Kali asked the surprise clear in his voice.

"Nope," Nala said with a small laugh.

"Yeah," Simba piped up. "Why would it?"

"Oh," Kali said. "Ok then let's play." With that the three cubs began to play and explore the Pridelands.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Zira had returned to Priderock and to her shock she saw Tojo and Jasiri standing there. "Jasiri?" Zira said her ruby eyes lighting up. "Tojo!" With that Zira tacked her sandy brown twin and the two of them rolled around laughing. "It's so good to see you Zi'," Tojo said his light brown eyes lighting up.

"Yeah we thought you were dead sis," Jasiri said nuzzling her little sister.

"But how did you know I was here?" Zira asked. "And what about Mom? Where is she?"

"Mom's dead," Jasiri said sadly. "Those stupid cheetahs caught up with us a couple of weeks ago. Tia and Usafi managed to escape but Mom didn't. After she died we remembered Tia and Recko telling us about the Pridelands. So we came here hoping Scar had brought you and Kali here. Where is Kali? Is he here?"

"Shh not so loud," Zira hissed looking around and making sure Mufasa or Sarabi wasn't around. "Yes Kali is alive but he's not here."

"Then where is he?" Tojo wondered, confused.

"He's hiding," Zira hissed. "You see Scar told me that Kali is King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi's son. Their oldest son. The one they gave away because he's albino. The one that no one is supposed to know about."

"Oh," Jasiri and Tojo said together. "Well," Jasiri said quietly. "Where's he living if he's not here then?"

"I'm not sure," Zira whispered. "Probably in the Outlands. My adopted mother Vera told me that's were animals go when they're not wanted in the Pridelands. Kali is most likely there."

"I'm going to check it out," Jasiri declared. "I've really been missing Kali."

"Me too," Tojo declared.

"I'll come to," Zira said. "You know just to talk to Kali some more."

"What's going on?" Vera said coming onto the scene with Sasha and Leon right behind her.

"Mom these are Tojo and Jasiri," Zira said. "They're my brother and sister. Guys this is my adopted Mom Vera and my adopted brother Leon and my adopted sister Sasha."

"Nice to meet you guys," Jasiri said. Tojo merely waved and nodded shyly.

"Oh Zira I'm so happy they were able to mind you again," Vera said with a smile.

"Me too," Zira said with a smile of her own. "But is it ok if I take a walk with them? You know to catch up."

"Of course it is dear," Vera said. "Just be back before dark ok?"

"Ok Mom," Zira said.

"Can I come?" Sasha asked.

"Duh Sassy," Leon said rolling his reddish brown eyes. "Zira wants some alone time with them."

"Oh yeah," Sasha said with a small laugh. "And don't act so high and mighty Leo'. It's really annoying."

"Ah shut up," Leon said with a grunt.

"I'll see you guys later," Zira declared. With that Zira, Tojo and Jasiri exited the cave heading for the Outlands.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kali was having fun playing with Simba and Nala. "This is the most fun I've had a a long time," Kali declared with a laugh.

"Yeah," Nala said with a laugh of her own. "It has been a fun day.

"I wonder why Uncle Scar never mentioned you," Simba said catching his breath. "You're so much fun."

"Wait Scar is your uncle?" Kali said his white eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah," Simba said flopping down on the ground beside Nala and looking up at Kali. "Is that a problem?"

"But that means you're King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi's son," Kali said still trying to process that he had been playing with his brother all day and never even realized it.

"Yeah," Simba said giving Kali a confused look. "So what?"

"I've gotta go," Kali declared turning and walking away quickly.

"But why?" Simba began.

"I'll see you guys later," Kali said leaving the the two cubs very confused. As he was walking back to the Outlands the silver ten month old was thinking, "Simba was nothing like the spoiled selfish brat Uncle Scar said he was. I wonder if he was wrong about Simba and who he is then maybe he's wrong about Mufasa and Sarabi. Maybe they're not so bad. I should find them and see for myself if they are who Uncle Scar says they are." With that Kali went in search of the golden King or the tan coated Queen. He soon found Mufasa. Making sure to remain hidden Kali hid in a nearby bush and listened to the conversation he was having with the rhino leader. "Please your Highness we must have more time," the rhino was saying.

"You've had more than enough time!" Mufasa roared. "I told you the deal and you have failed to fulfill your part of the deal. Therefore you must leave these territories at once!"

"But we have young ones," the rhino pleaded.

"That's your problem not mine!" Mufasa said harshly. "Now go! Now!"

"Yes your Majesty," the rhino said. With that the rhino and his family reluctantly left.

"He's just as heartless as Uncle Scar said," Kali thought with a growl. "He just cast things aside without any feeling or second thoughts. He deserves everything that's coming to him." With these thought Kali headed towards the Pridelands not knowing a surprise was waiting for him there.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 12 complete. Did you all enjoy it? I hope so. Review please and thank you.**


	13. A New Plan of Action

**A/N A special thank you to TRON0602, Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, Aggregate Dragon, gary2000, thingsareweird, and my guest reviewer for reviewing ch 12. Ch 13 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 13 A New Plan of Action**

As Kali entered the Outlands his mouth dropped as he saw Jasiri and Tojo standing there. "'Siri?" Kali whispered. "Is that really you?"

"Oh Kali," Jasiri cried out running over and nuzzling her silver friend. "It's so good to see you. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too 'Siri," Kali said returning the nuzzle. "But what about Usafi? And her mom? And your mom? Where are they?"

"Our Mom is dead," Tojo said sadly. "And we really don't know what happened to Usafi and Tia." The six month old sandy brown cub had tears in his eyes. Zira walked over and nuzzled her twin. "It's gonna be ok 'Jo," the tan cub whispered. "I'm sure King Mufasa would let you and Jasiri stay."

"Puh," Kali scoffed rolling his white eyes. "That's a good one."

"What?" Zira asked shocked by Kali's attitude. "King Mufasa let me stay. He's really nice."

"Sure he is," Kali said the sarcasm dripping. "Let me tell you somethin' about King Mufasa. He's not as nice as people think. He's cruel and selfish." Kali then proceeded to tell his friends what he had seen earlier. "He had no mercy on them," Kali continued his voice a growl. "And when you add in the fact that he and his Queen just tossed me aside like dung just because I'm albino just adds to it. He has to be taken down."

"I'm with you Kal'," Jasiri declared. Kali smiled at the rusty brown lioness when she said this. Then he turned towards Tojo and Zira and said, "You guys should go back to Priderock. You're too young to really do anything right now. But remember not a word to anyone."

"Don't worry we won't say anything," Zira said still confused. "Come on 'Jo let's go."

"But why can't I stay with Jasiri?" Tojo asked.

"Because," Jasiri said. "You're just a six month old cub. You still need looking after."

"So do you," Tojo pointed out. "You don't even know how to hunt yet."

"I do," Kali said. Jasiri looked at him with surprise. "What?" Kali said. "When you're on your own you have to learn how to survive."

"You see Tojo," Jasiri said gently. "I'll be fine."

"Still I think I should stay with you," Tojo declared.

"Come on Tojo," Zira said. "I want you to stay with me. Please." Tojo looked at his twin whose red eyes were pleading. Letting out a sigh Tojo said, "Ok I'll go with you. But what do we say when people ask why Jasiri isn't with me?"

"Just tell them that I felt I needed to be on my own," Jasiri said. "That should be good enough."

"Ok," Tojo said. With that the sandy brown cub gave his older sister a nuzzle as did Zira. With that the two cubs headed back to Priderock. When they were gone Jasiri turned to Kali and said, "So what's the plan?"

"I haven't thought of one yet," Kali admitted. "My Uncle Scar has been doing most of the thinking. But he hasn't been around much lately."

"Yeah it's like he don't even care anymore?" Banazi huffed a scowl on his face.

"Yeah," Shenzi piped in. "What a weasel."

"Well you guys got me," Kali said with a smile. "And now you've got Jasiri too. We don't need Scar."

"We don't?" Banazi asked confused.

"No we don't," Kali declared. "I've got an idea. It just came to me. We can enact our own plan. It's just gonna take some time. And in a couple of months I'll be a year old. That'll be the perfect time to strike. But are you all prepared to follow me and not Scar?" Kali looked at the hyenas who all turned towards their alpha female and her brothers.

"We're in," Shenzi declared.

"Yeah," Banazi piped up. "You're our new boss Kali."

"And to heck with Scar," Shenzi chimed in. This caused the other hyenas to voice their agreement. Kali looked at Jasiri, who smiled at him. "Finally," Kali thought. "Things are going my way. I'm finally in charge of my life."

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Scar was having a conversation with Sarafina. "Scar I was talking to Mufasa and Sarabi," the creamy lioness said.

"And?" Scar said with irritation.

"And," Sarafina said. "They were wondering if you'd be interested in spending the day with Simba tomorrow?"

"Sarafina," Scar began slowly. "I've already told you I'm not interested when you asked me before."

"But why?" Sarafina asked confused. "He's your nephew Scar. Not to mention he's your daughter's best friend. If you spend time with him you could take Nala with you. That way you'd get some father/daughter time. She's been really wanting it you know."

"Oh," Scar grumbled knowing he was in a losing situation. "Very well. I'll spend time with the lad. And Nala too of course. Wouldn't want to disappoint her now would we?"

"Good," Sarafina said giving Scar a nuzzle. "I'll go tell them the good news." With that the creamy lioness took her leave. As she was leaving Scar was scowling. Spending the day with Simba was the last thing he wanted to do. But as much as he hated his nephew he couldn't help but love his daughter just as much. She and Sarafina were the only bright spots in his life and he'd do anything for them. Even if it meant spending time with his brother's spawn.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Scar was awakened by a tugging at his ear. "Daddy wake up," a tiny voice was saying. Scar opened his eyes and found himself looking into the emerald green eyes of his daughter. "Morning Daddy," Nala said with a giggle.

"Good morning Nala," Scar said with a yawn. "Isn't it a bit early to be awake?"

"I'm too excited to sleep," Nala declared. "And so is Simba." As if on cue Simba came bounding up to his uncle with Mufasa and Sarabi right behind him. "Yea Uncle Scar is up!" the golden cub cried out rubbing against Scar's leg.

"Well good morning to you too," Scar said forcing a smile. Then he looked up at his brother and sister-in-law. "Well if it isn't the Royal Highnesses themselves."

"Scar please don't start," Sarabi said with annoyance.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Scar said with sarcasm. Then he looked down at the cubs. "Well then let's get out day started shall we?"

"Yea!" the cubs shouted jumping up and down.

"Now Simba make sure you listen to your uncle," Mufasa said. "And do everything he says. Understood?"

"Yes Dad," Simba said giving Mufasa a nuzzle followed by Sarabi. "See you guys." With that Simba, Nala and Scar walked down the side of Priderock to meet with Sarafina, who had gone to the watering hole. This left the King and Queen alone. "Mufasa I hope Simba will be alright with him," Sarabi was saying.

"Don't worry Sara' he'll be fine," Mufasa declared.

"Mufasa there's something else," Sarabi said. "I saw a strange lion the other day."

"A rouge?" Mufasa asked.

"Most likely," Sarabi said. "But the thing is he was a very unusual lion. He had a silver coat and white eyes. I'm pretty sure it was our son."

"Sarabi are you sure about this?" Mufasa asked his voice low.

"I'm not 100% sure," Sarabi said shaking her head. "He was there and gone in less than a minute. It could have been my mind playing tricks on me. But I have been thinking a lot about Kali lately."

"So have I," Mufasa admitted. "I think it has a lot to do with his first birthday coming up."

"I agree," Sarabi said with a nod. Then she sighed. "I almost wish it was Kali though. I would love to see how he's doing."

"So would I," Mufasa said. "Even though we gave him away he's still our son. I may have originally said I wanted him gone but these last few months since Simba's birth I've been thinking how nice it would have been to keep him so Simba would have a sibling."

"I know," Sarabi said with a sigh. "But there's little that can be done now. But I do have to go join the hunting party. I'll see you later." With that Sarabi gave Mufasa a nuzzle and went to join the other lionesses.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Scar was watching Simba and Nala explore. The brown lion was getting rather bored watching them and was hoping they'd soon get bored. Just then he saw Kali standing in front of him. "What are you dong here?" Scar hissed glaring at his older nephew.

"Relax will ya Uncle Scar?" Kali said rolling his white eyes. "I made sure no one was around. I just wanted to say hi and to inform you of something."

"Oh?" Scar said with a raised eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"You're out," Kali said with a grin. Scar opened his mouth to respond but Kali held up his paw to silence him. "I was talking with the hyenas and we decided that your out and I'm in. After all you've seamed to have abandoned us. So I've come up with a plan to rid us of Mufasa and Sarabi once and for all. You can still help us if you wish but I'm going to be in charge."

"Oh so you're in charge eh?" Scar said with venom. "May I remind you Kali that if it wasn't for me you'd be dead right now. You owe me everything."

"I know that," Kali said. "That's why I'm allowing you to be a part of the plan. And besides you have a daughter that requires your attention. So really I'm doing you a favor here."

"I see," Scar said. "Well then I suppose I should thank you." The Scar thought, "You miserable brat."

"Good," Kali said. "Good day Uncle." With that Kali turned and walked towards the Outlands. Scar let out a growl and thought, "That brat thinks he's outsmarted me. Little does he know that I have a plan of my own. Oh yes he may thinks he's won but he hasn't. I'll go along with it for now but when his guard is down that's when I strike. But only after he's disposed of Mufasa and his brat." With that Scar turned his attention back towards his daughter and nephew who were approaching him. "Uncle Scar was that Kali?" Simba asked.

"How do you know that name?" Scar asked surprise clear in his voice.

"Uh no reason," Simba said quickly remembering his promise to Kali not to say he met him. "Heh just forget I said anything."

"Yeah," Nala said nervously. "Simba is always saying dumb things. But Daddy can we go swimming? Please?"

"But Nala," Simba said. "I don't know how to swim."

"Don't worry," Scar said. "I'll teach you." Then he thought, "Teach you how to drown." With that Scar and the cubs headed off towards the nearby river. Once they were there Nala dove into the water. Simba at first looked scared but Scar put a paw around the three month old and said, "Don't worry I'll be right beside you."

"Ok," Simba said with a sigh. With that Simba and Scar went into the water. At first they went slowly but Scar quickly pulled his nephew into the deeper water. Making sure no one was looking Scar said, "Now make sure you hold on tight." Then without warning Scar let go causing Simba to cry out in surprise. Scar then watched his nephew go under and not come up.

**A/N dun dun dun. Cliffy. Don't you just love them? I hope you love this chapter. Please review.**


	14. Change of Plans

**A/N I'd like to thank thingsareweird, Cooper, Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, and TheTexasKid for reviewing ch 13. Here's ch 14 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

**Ch 14 Change of Plans**

Scar watched with glee as his nephew sank beneath the water. But his joy was short lived when suddenly a silver flash jumped into the water and pulled Simba above the water and to the shore. "What the devil?" Scar muttered shocked that someone had interfered with his plan. Scar swam to shore where he saw Kali patting Simba on the back. The golden Prince was sputtering up water and gasping for breath. 'There you go," Kali said gently. "Get it all out little brother."

"What do you think you're doing?" Scar hissed glaring at his older nephew.

"Stopping you," Kali hissed back. "I told you I'm in charge and nothing happens without my say so."

"What's going on?" Simba said weakly.

"You slipped away from me," Scar said quickly. "Almost drowned."

"Simba!" Nala cried running over to the group. "Are you ok?"

"I think so," Simba said still trying to get his breath.

"What's going on here?" a voice asked. The group looked over and saw Sarafina and Sarabi standing there. When Sarabi saw Kali her amber eyes went wide with shock. "Kali?" the Queen whispered.

"How did you.." Kali began. But he was interrupted by Sarabi's shrill shriek, "Oh Simba what happened?" she cried running over to her soaking wet son.

"I'm fine Mom," Simba said trying to sound convincing. "I almost drowned but..."

"You did this!" Sarabi snarled getting right in Kali's face. "You tried to kill my son!"

"No I didn't," Kali growled. "I saved him."

"A likely story," Sarabi scoffed. "I bet you did this just to spite us."

"Look," Kali snapped. "Just because you and your mate are cold and heartless doesn't mean everyone else is." With that Kali let out a growl and stormed back to the Outlands.

"Mom Kali really did save me," Simba said. "I would have drowned if it wasn't for him."

"Oh," Sarabi said feeling really guilty that she had accused Kali of attempted murder. "Well let's get you home shall we?" With that Sarabi picked up Simba and carried him home with Sarafina, Scar and Nala right behind her.

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes later the group had arrived back at Priderock and Sarabi sent Zazu to get Rafiki. Mufasa was willing to wait with Simba Sarabi placed Simba in the cave and waited outside for Rafiki along with Scar and his family. 'You were supposed to be watching him Scar!" Sarabi snarled glaring at her brother-in-law. "What happened?"

"I was merely trying to teach the lad how to swim," Scar proclaimed. "He kicked a little too hard and got away from me. I tried to find him but I couldn't see very well. Thank the Kings Kali was there to save him."

"Yes it was very fortunate that Kali was there," Sarafina said with a nod.

"I agree," Sarabi said with a sigh. "I just wish I hadn't yelled at him."

"Maybe you should say your sorry Auntie," Nala said.

"I would," Sarabi said. "But I don't know where to find him."

"He lives in the Outlands Auntie," Nala said. "At least I think he does."

"Then that's where I'm heading," Sarabi declared standing. Just then Rafiki approached Sarabi and said,"De Prince will be just fine. He should rest for a few days though just to be sure."

"Thank you Rafiki," Sarabi said giving the mandrill a hug. "Now that I know my son is going to be ok I must check on my other son." With that Sarabi got up and walked down the side of Priderock.

"Mom," Nala asked looking at Sarafina. "Auntie Sarabi has another son?"

"No of course not," Scar said quickly. "You misunderstood her Nala. Sarabi said she has to check on the sun. As in how high the sun is in the sky to prepare for the evening hunt."

"Oh," Nala said still confused. Just then Tojo and Zira approached. "Hey is Simba ok?" Tojo asked sitting beside Nala.

"Yeah," Zira piped up. "We heard he almost drowned."

"Why don't you cubs see for yourself," Mufasa said emerging from the cave. With that the cubs followed the golden King inside the cave where they saw Simba who gave them a grin. "Hey guys," Simba said still grinning.

"Simba!" Zira cried tacking Simba and nuzzling him. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Geeze relax Zi' I'm fine," Simba said with a laugh pushing Zira off of him.

"Well I certainly hope you learned a lesson," Scar said coming into the cave with Sarafina right behind him. "And next time you won't kick away from me so hard. But I am glad you're ok." Scar then forced himself to give Simba a nuzzle.

"Yeah I'll try to be more careful," Simba said. "I'm just glad that K.." But Simba was cut off by Mufasa who said, "I think the best thing is for you to rest right now son."

"Ok Dad," Simba said. "But where'd Mom go?"

"Yes where is Sarabi?" Mufasa asked looking around for his mate.

"She had to check on the sun Uncle Mufasa," Nala said. "You know for the evening hunt."

"I see," Mufasa said. Just then Zazu came flying in and informed Mufasa that he was needed immediately. After giving Simba a nuzzle Mufasa left the cave.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Sarabi had entered the Outlands and was in search of Kali. It didn't take the tan Queen very long to find her oldest son. Only he wasn't alone. He was talking with Shenzi, Banazi and a couple of other hyenas. However Kali saw Sarabi approaching and his white eyes got wide with surprise. Excusing himself the silver ten month old walked towards his birth mother. "What are you doing here?"he asked harshly shaking his thin white mane out of his eyes.

"Simba told me what happened," Sarabi said. "And I wanted to apologize for accusing you of attempted murder. That was uncalled for."

"It most certainly was," Kali snapped glaring at the Queen. "Is that all?"

"No Kali that isn't all," Sarabi said. Sarabi stopped and stared at Kali for a minute unsure how to proceed. "Kali I don't quite know how to say this but I.. well you see I'm.."

"My mother," Kali finished. Sarabi's eyes went wide with surprise when Kali said this. "How did you.." Sarabi began.

"I have my ways Sarabi," Kali said coolly. "Or should I say Mother?"

"Kali I.." Sarabi began. But once again she was cut off by Kali. "I know a lot of things Mother," the silver cub said with a growl. "I know how you and my father just threw me to the side like dung because I was albino."

"Kali no that's not true," Sarabi said. Kali merely gave his birth mother a cold glare so Sarabi continued. "Ok I admit when you were born albino it spooked Mufasa and I," Sarabi admitted. "But we had decided before you were even born that we weren't going to keep you. We were so young when you were born. We weren't even married yet. We were no where near ready to be parents. Please you have to believe that."

"I don't have to believe anything," Kali said coldly.

"Kali I've been thinking a lot about you lately," Sarabi said. "So has Mufasa. Ever since Simba has been born we've been thinking about you and how you were doing. And how nice it would be for Simba to know his older brother."

"Really?" Kali said not sure rather or not to believe her. "So if I were to believe you and come back with you does that mean I'll be the heir to the throne? I mean I am the oldest after all."

"Kali that can't happen," Sarabi said. "Simba is the heir and we can't change that. Besides.."

"Besides the fact that an albino can't rule is that it?!" Kali snarled.

"Kali please understand," Sarabi pleaded. "Albinos are thought to be cursed. And Rafiki warned us of that before you were born."

"Oh and I'm just supposed to understand all that?!" Kali growled. "Well let me tell you something Mother. I've dealt with that same bull shit way of thinking all my life. And just like I suspected you and Mufasa are just like them. Cold and heartless."

"Kali please," Sarabi began.

"Just save it!" Kali shouted causing Sarabi to jump. "Ugh I'm so glad this happened! Saves me a lot of trouble." He turned towards his hyena friends and said coldly, "Kill the bitch." With that the hyenas surrounded the Queen. Sarabi gasped and prepared herself for the fight of her life.

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 14. Let me know in a review please.**


	15. Dark Times

**A/N I'd like to thank VoiceUnheard98, Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, thingsareweird, ThatTexasKid, and LionFlower for reviewing ch 14. Here's ch 15 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

**CH 15 Dark Times **

As the hyenas surrounded Sarabi the tan Queen gave her son a pleading look. "Kali please," Sarabi said. "Don't let them do this. Simba is only three months old. He still needs his mother."

"Well you should have thought about that before you so foolishly came here," Kali snapped. "Besides he'd be better off without you. But don't worry your precious Mufasa will soon be joining you."

"But why?" Sarabi asked shocked at the words coming out of her oldest son's mouth.

"Call it pay back Mother," Kali said his white eyes burning with hatred. "Pay back for your sins and the sins of my father."

"But Simba did nothing wrong," Sarabi pointed out. "I understand your hatred of me and Mufasa but Kings Above Kali Simba is just a cub. He's the real innocent one in this."

Kali stared at Sarabi for a minute. Then he finally spoke, "For once you're right Sarabi. Simba is only as cub. Which is exactly why no harm will come to him. But sadly that does nothing for you. I'm afraid you still must die. Goodbye Mother." With that Kali turned and walked away from his birth mother. As he was walking he heard the sounds of the hyenas attacking and a smile went across his muzzle as he heard Sarabi's cries of pain. "That's one score settled," Kali thought. "Now on to the bigger fish: Mufasa." With that Kali walked towards the Pridelands with revenge on his mind.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Mufasa was getting worried about Sarabi and decided to go looking for his mate. After sending Zazu out first the golden King went to search himself leaving Simba with Sarafina and Scar. "I hope my Mom is ok," Simba said his amber eyes filled with worry.

"Don't worry Simba," Nala said giving her cousin a nuzzle. "I'm sure Auntie Sarabi is fine."

"Yeah," Zira piped up. "But it sure is taking her a long time to check the sun."

"You cubs worry to much," Scar said with slight irritation. "Sarabi is a grown lioness who is perfectly capable of taking care of herself."

"Scar they can't help but worry," Selena said coming onto the scene along with Fura and Uru. "It's only natural."

"Yes Taka don't be so harsh on the cubs," Uru said giving her youngest son a nuzzle. Then the brown lioness turned towards her grandson and said, "But you mustn't worry dear one. You're mother will be back soon I'm sure of it."

"Thanks Grandma Uru," Simba said giving his paternal grandmother a nuzzle. "But I still wish she was back."

"I know darling," Selena said sitting beside her grandson and pulling him close. "But Uru is right. You mustn't worry so much." Just then Sasha and Leon came bounding into the cave. "Hey Simba," Sasha said bumping heads with the Prince. "I'm glad to see you're ok." The creamy orange cub gave Simba a nuzzle causing the golden cub to blush. Sasha laughed her blue eyes sparking. Leon rolled his reddish brown eyes at his twin and said to Simba, "Do you feel up to playing?"

"Sure I do," Simba said smiling at the golden brown cub. "Can I Grandma Uru?"

"Well I suppose it'll be alright," Uru said. "Just don't over do it. Ok?"

"I won't," Simba promised getting to his feet. "Come on Nala lets go."

"Can I go?" Nala asked looking at her parents.

"Of course you can," Scar replied. "Have fun my dear."

"Thanks Daddy!" Nala cried as she and her friends raced out of the cave.

"I think I'm going to look for Sarabi myself," Scar declared getting to his feet. "I'm getting a little worried myself." With that Scar gave Sarafina a nuzzle and exited the cave.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile the hyenas had dragged Sarabi's body back to the Pridelands as instructed by Kali. "Hey how come we're listening to Kali anyways?" one of the hyenas said.

"Yeah," another one piped up. "He's just a kid."

"He ain't just a kid," Shenzi snapped. "He may be only ten months old but really he's more mature than most adults I know." Shenzi shot her brothers a look when she said this last part. "Now shut up and quit asking stupid questions." With out another word Shenzi and her clan and began to head back into the Outlands. However, they ran into Scar along the way. When the brown lion saw Sarabi's body his green eyes went wide with shock. "What have you idiots done?!" he snarled.

"We've done what Kali told us to," Shenzi said glaring at Scar.

"Yeah," Banazi chimed in. "She was nosein' around and Kali got mad at the things she said. So we killed her. On his orders."

"I see," Scar growled glaring at the hyenas. "And I suppose you always do what a mere child tells you to do. Is that it? Are you so feeble minded that a cub has to control you?"

"Ah your just jealous," Shenzi snapped glaring at the brown lion. "Looks here Scar Kali may be young but he's been good to us."

"Yeah," Banazi piped up. "He even agreed that we would be allowed back into the Pridelands once he's King."

"Well then," Scar said flatly. "I guess all the things I've done for you have meant nothing then? What about our plan?"

"Ah your plan was taking to long," Shenzi said. The alpha female was about to say more when suddenly her eyes got wide. "Crap it's Mufasa," she said.

"Oh man we've gotta get out of here," Banazi said. "He'll kill us for sure." With that the hyenas high tailed it back to the Outlands leaving a fuming Scar behind. Sarabi was the last lioness in the world he wanted dead. Despite having Sarafina Scar couldn't help but still have feelings for Sarabi and the fact that she was dead made Scar furious to say the least. But by now Mufasa had reached his brother and when he saw Sarabi his amber eyes went wide with shock and horror. "Kings above!" Mufasa cried out running over to his fallen mate. "Sarabi! What happened?!" Mufasa looked up at Scar when he said this last part. Scar considered telling his brother the truth but he knew that if he did Mufasa would ask questions that Scar would rather not answer. So Scar did the thing he does best. He lied. "I found her like this brother," Scar said the tears forming in his eyes. "It looks like rouges. I'm afraid she's gone brother."

"No!" Mufasa cried out nudging Sarabi with his head. No response. Then it dawned on the King that his Queen was gone. "Oh Sarabi," Mufasa sobbed falling to the ground beside his mate. "Oh my sweet Sara'. Please come back to me. Please." Mufasa then broke down and began to sob. Scar gently patted his older brother's back. "There now brother," Scar whispered. "You must pull yourself together. For Simba's sake."

"Oh Kings above Simba," Mufasa chocked out. "Oh Scar how will I tell him?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way," Scar said. With that Scar went under Sarabi's front half while Mufasa went under her back half. Then together the two brothers began the long walk back home.

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes later Mufasa and Scar arrived back at Priderock and laid Sarabi's body at the base. Just then Sarafina approached the two lions along with Uru, Fura and Selena. "Sarabi!" Selena cried running over to her daughter's body. "Oh Sarabi! Mufasa what happened?!"

"I'm afraid rouges were the culprit Selena," Scar declared sadly. "We've lost our dear Sarabi."

"Oh no!" Selena cried collapsing next to her daughter. "Oh Sarabi! My baby! Oh nooooo!" Selena broke down sobbing uncontrollably. Fura layed down beside her friend and tried to consul her. Selena threw her head back and let out a loud mournful roar. "Selena honey please calm down," Fura said gently. "For the sake of our grandson. Simba doesn't know yet."

"Know what?" a voice asked. The group turned and saw Simba standing there along with Nala, Zira, Tojo, Sasha and Leon. "What's going on?" Simba asked looking at his family. Then the golden Prince saw his mother laying there. "What happened to Mom?" he asked his amber eyes wide.

"I'm afraid your mother was attacked son," Mufasa said pulling his son close to him. Then the King took a deep breath, trying his best not to cry in front of his son. "I'm afraid she's gone to be with the Great Kings and Queens of the Past."

"You mean she's dead?" Simba asked. Mufasa nodded sadly and Simba's eyes filled with tears. Mufasa nuzzled his son and Simba buried his head in Mufasa's red mane sobbing for the mother he had lost. Selena began to cry once again and Fura consoled her friend as did Uru. Sarafina bowed her head as she wept for her best friend. Scar pulled his mate close and she sobbed into his jet black mane. After a few minutes Scar broke the silence. "We must see to it that Sarabi has a proper burial," the brown Prince said. The group nodded and they carried Sarabi's body to the top of Priderock where the Pride could say their goodbyes to their Queen.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in the Outlands Kali was having mixed feelings about what just happened. A big part of his was happy Sarabi was dead. But a small part of him was feeling incredibly guilty. He felt guilty not only for killing his mother but also for taking Simba's mother away from him at such a young age. He remembered how devastated he was when Recko was killed and to think that he put Simba in that same position was making him feel really bad. He had gotten to know his younger brother and although he knew he shouldn't Kali couldn't help but care for him and he hated the thought of Simba hurting. But Kali kept telling himself that Sarabi deserved it and Simba was better off without her. Just like he'd be better off without Mufasa. Kali just had to think of a plan to rid himself of his birth father. But all he knew was that would have to wait of couple of months. But until then Kali would train his hardest and train his hyenas as well. Then when the time was right vengeance would be his.

**A/N well there you have it folks ch 15 done. I hope you all aren't to upset with Sarabi's death. It was hard for me to write believe me. But I hope you all enjoyed ch 15. Review please.**


	16. Reunion and Tragedy

**A/N I'd like to thank LionFlower, Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, thingsareweird, and ThatTexasKid for reviewing ch 15. Here's ch 16 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

**Ch 16 Reunion and Tragedy**

Two months had past since Sarabi's death and things were not going well in the Pridelands. Ever since his mate's death Mufasa has spent every waking moment trying to find out who had killed her. This left him little time for anything else. This included running his son which made Simba become very sullen and reserved lately. But as bad as thing were going for Mufasa life was going very well for his brother. Not only was Scar getting to see his brother and nephew so unhappy but about a month ago Sarafina had given birth to their son, Mheetu. Mheetu was a light brown cub with his mother's blue eyes. But little did Scar know that life had other plans for him. Namely his oldest nephew. By now Kali was a year old and had an almost fully grown white mane in. He had been training every day with Jasiri and the hyenas. Kali and Jasiri had become very close during these last couple of months and Kali fell hard for the rusty brown lioness. On this particular day Kali was sitting with Jasiri when an idea came into his head. "'Siri?" Kali whispered.

"Yes Kali?" Jasiri whispered back laying her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," Kali said softly.

"I love you too Kal'," Jasiri said with a purr.

"You know," Kali said after a few minutes. "When I become King I'll need a good Queen by my side. And I think you'd be the perfect Queen for me 'Siri."

"Oh Kali," Jasiri gasped. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"If you think I'm asking you to be my mate then the answer is yes," Kali said with a grin. "So what do you say? Be my mate Jasiri. Make me the happiest and luckiest lion in the world."

"Oh Kali," Jasiri whispered tear forming in her chocolate brown eyes. "I would love to be your mate." With that Jasiri gave Kali a loving nuzzle which he gladly returned. After a few minutes Kali pulled away from his love. "Today's the day," he declared.

"So soon?" Jasiri gasped her eyes wide. "But Kali are you sure we're ready for that?"

"Definitely," Kali said his white eyes filled with determination. "Now's the perfect time to strike. Mufasa has been so distracted since Sarabi's death. It's the perfect time to take over. Trust me on this."

"If you say so Kali," Jasiri said. "I think I'm going to go hunt. I'm getting pretty hungry."

"I'll go," Kali offered. "It's been awhile since I've been and I could use the exercise."

"Sounds good to me," Jasiri said with a smile. With that Kali gave Jasiri a nuzzle and went to find something to eat not knowing that he would return with much more than food.

TLKTLKTLK

Kali was in the Grasslands looking for something he and Jasiri could share. Then he spotted a big gazelle. "Perfect," the silver lion thought crouching low to the ground. Then he pounced. Unfortunately for Kali another lioness pounced at the same time. Kali crashed right into the pink coated lioness causing them both to fall to the ground. This also allowed the gazelle to make its escape. "Damn it," Kali muttered. Then he turned towards the lioness his white eyes flashing with anger. "You idiot! You made me lose my kill."

"Me?!" the lioness roared her violet eyes fiery. "You're the idiot!" Just then a light brown lioness came running over. "Usafi!" she cried nuzzling the pink lioness. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Mom," Usafi said still glaring at Kali, who was staring at her with wide eyes. "What are you staring at?" Usafi hissed.

"Usafi?" Kali whispered. "I can't believe it!"

"Wait I think I remember you," Usafi said. Then it dawned on her. "Kali?" she said. Kali nodded and Usafi let out a cry of joy. "Oh Kali!," she cried nuzzling her long lost friend. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too 'Saf," Kali said. "And you too Tia."

"Same here Kali," Tia said with a smile. "I'm glad to see you're doing well."

"Like wise," Kali said. "I was worried about you too. Especially when Jasiri, Zira and Tojo came and said Cama had been killed."

"Wait Jasiri and her siblings are here?" Usafi said amazed.

"Yeah," Kali admitted. "Zira came when I did. Scar brought her here. Jasiri and Tojo came a couple of months ago. Zira and Tojo are living at Priderock but me and Jasiri are living in the Outlands."

"How come you're not living with Zira and Tojo?" Usafi asked.

"Long story," Kali said. "But here's the gist." Kali then told Usafi and Tia what he had learned and what had gone down in the last few months. Usafi just listened with wide violet eyes. When Kali was finished Usafi spoke, "I can't believe you would kill your own mother."

"Recko was my mother," Kali growled. "Sarabi was just the lioness the gave birth to me. As far as I'm concerned she got exactly what she deserved. And Mufasa will get what he deserves as well. And that's going to happen today. I've got a plan. And if you help me Usafi then I'll make sure you're well taken care of. Tia too."

"I'll support you Kali," Usafi said. "But I won't help you murder anyone. And quite frankly I think it's idiotic what you're about to do. It's bad enough you took Simba's mother away from him but now you want to take his father from him? Kali please stop this. Before it's too late."

"It's already too late I'm afraid," a voice said. The group turned and saw Scar approaching the group. "I sent Nala and Mheetu to spend the day with Zira and Tojo," Scar said. "And Sarafina and the others will be out hunting all day. I made sure of that. I also made it a point to tell Mufasa I wanted to spend the day with him today. Getting him to the gorge isn't going to be a problem."

"What about Simba?" Kali asked. "I don't want him anywhere near there when it goes down."

"Don't worry," Scar said with a smile. "Simba will be just where he's supposed to be." Then Scar thought, "In the gorge." But Scar didn't dare say that out loud because he knew Kali would be furious. Instead the brown lion said, "We'd better get going. I told Mufasa to meet me at the gorge when the sun is highest in the sky." With that Scar took his leave. Kali began to follow suit but Tia stopped the silver lion. "Kali please reconsider," the light brown lioness said. "Mufasa is your father after all. And he's been really nice to me and Usafi."

"Oh?" Kali said with a raised eyebrow. "How so?"

"My mom was approached by King Mufasa," Usafi said. "He's been trying to court her."

"Yes and although I found it strange at first since he just met me," Tia began. "He explained that he needed a mother for his son and I understood. Plus he said a lion has needs and.."

"And that's all the more reason he's an arrogant ass," Kali scoffed rolling his white eyes. "He obviously didn't care to much for his mate if he's already trying to replace her. Like that should surprise me. All the more reason he must be destroyed." With that Kali stormed off towards the gorge where he knew the hyenas would be waiting for him.

"He's making a huge mistake," Usafi said shaking her head sadly.

"I know," Tia said with a heavy sigh. "But what can we do about it." With that the mother and daughter walked off towards the Outlands where the knew Jasiri would be.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kali had reached the point where the hyenas were supposed to be. But to his surprise they weren't there. "What the heck?" Kali thought. Then the silver lion heard a strange rumbling sound. "What is that?" he muttered. Then Kali went over to the side of the gorge and peered down. To his horror he saw Simba running for his life with a heard of wildebeest stampeding behind him. "No!" Kali shouted his eyes wide in horror. Simba wasn't supposed to be down there. Mufasa was. Mufasa was supposed to be down there and the hyenas were supposed to attack and kill him. Where the Hell did this stampeded come from? Then he turned and saw Scar running down the side of the gorge with Mufasa right there with him. "Scar," Kali thought with a growl. "This is all his doing. The bastard double crossed me. Damn him." Kali could only watch as Mufasa jumped into the gorge to save his son. Kali moved down to see better. Then suddenly he saw Mufasa leap form the gorge and try to climb the steep side right in front of him. "Perfect," Kali thought with a smile. He then made himself known. When Mufasa saw Kali his amber eyes went wide with shock. "Kali?" the golden King whispered.

"I'm surprised you remembered me Father," Kali said coldly. Kali walked over to the edge where Mufasa was struggling to hold on. "You know," Kali said casually. "I could easily let you fall or better yet give you that final push myself. But as much as I would love to do that I'm not going to."

"You're not?" Mufasa asked the surprise clear in his voice.

"No Father I'm not," Kali replied. "You see I just realized something in the last couple of minutes Father. Murder doesn't solve anything. It just makes things worse. Besides I don't think I could make Simba an orphan. I just can't do that to him. So I'm going to help you." With that Kali reached down and Mufasa grabbed his paw. But Mufasa's weight was to much for Kali and the silver lion was struggling to pull him up. Just then Scar appeared. "Scar help me!" Kali cried out. "I can't pull him up on my own."

"You pathetic fool," Scar snarled. With that Scar pushed Kali to the ground which caused him to release Mufasa. Mufasa let out an ear piercing scream as he fell to his death. "Nooo!" Kali cried as he watched his father fall.

"Oh why are you being so dramatic?" Scar said with annoyance. "This is what we wanted. Mufasa and Simba are dead now. I can take over as King and bring you home. Then when you're ready you can be King."

"What do you mean Simba is dead?" Kali snarled whipping around to face his uncle.

"I mean," Scar said. "That I had the hyenas kill the brat."

"I never wanted that!" Kali roared. "The last thing I wanted was for Simba to die! You knew that you son of a bitch!"

"Oh Kali really," Scar said rolling him emerald eyes. "It had to be done. I think deep down you know that. If Simba would have lived it would have ruined everything. It's better this way. Trust me."

"I don't see how this is better," Kali said shaking his head. "But there's little that can be done now. I'm going to tell Jasiri what happened then we'll head back to Priderock."

"Good," Scar said. "I'll go inform the rest of the Pride of this horrible news." With that Kali and Scar went their separate ways neither one of them realizing that the hyenas had failed and Simba was in fact alive.

**A/N well there you have it folks ch 16 complete. Hope you all enjoyed and as always review please.**


	17. Dawning of a New Era

**A/N A special thank you to Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, thingsareweird, LionFlower, ThatTexasKid, and my guest reviewer for reviewing my last chapter. I love those great reviews. Keep 'em coming. Here's ch 17 for ya and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 17 Dawning of a New Era**

As Kali returned to the Outlands he was greeted by Jasiri who gave her future mate a nuzzle. "Is it done?" the rusty brown lioness asked.

"Yes," Kali said sadly. Jasiri gave her boyfriend a confused look and he said, "Scar double crossed me. Simba was down there. And what's worse is that I had a chance to talk to Mufasa and I realized how murder never solves anything. I tried to save him 'Siri but Scar pushed me and Mufasa fell. I feel so horrible. Especially about Simba. My little brother didn't deserve to die. He never did anything wrong. I wish none of this had happened. I wish I could go back and not kill Sarabi then maybe Mufasa wouldn't have been so distracted and he and Simba would still be alive." By now Kali had tears running down his face and Jasiri comforted the silver lion. Then Kali heard a voice behind him say, "Glad to see you're not completely lost." Kali turned and saw Usafi and Tia walking towards him. "Hey there 'Saf," Kali said giving the pink coated lioness a small smile.

"Hey Kal'," Usafi said with a smile of her own. Then the pink lioness turned towards Jasiri and said, "Hey there Jasiri long time no see."

"Hey Usafi," Jasiri said evenly. The rusty brown lioness wasn't happy to see Usafi in the slightest. Jasiri had always been jealous of Usafi especially with her friendship with Kali. These last few months that she had spent with just her and Kali had been the best she could remember despite living in the Outlands and now that Usafi was back Jasiri was worried that Kali would become closer with her again. That was something Jasiri wasn't willing to risk. Usafi had become even more beautiful over time and Jasiri didn't want to lose Kali. She loved him far too much to let that happen. But Jasiri knew she had to keep these feelings to herself for now. There were more important things to worry about. "Kali we should probably go to Priderock," Jasiri piped up. "I'm sure Scar had informed the Pride of the bad news. We should be there."

"You're right 'Siri," Kali said with a sigh. "Shenzi! Banazi! We're movin' on out! Let's go!"

"Finally," Banazi mumbled as he and his sister gathered the rest of the clan and followed Kali, Jasiri, Usafi and Tia back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

When Kali and the hyenas reached Priderock they saw that Scar had the Pride gathered up and from the looks of it they were in the midst of mourning. "Perfect," Kali thought. "Now I can go and be declared the new King." Kali moved closer so Scar could make the announcement. But when he approached the silver lion heard his uncle say, "And it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne."

"No!" Kali growled furious at what he just heard. The pride turned and looked at Kali with looks of both surprise and shock. "You don't deserve to be King!" Kali roared running towards Scar and getting in his face. "_I'm_ the oldest son of Mufasa and Sarabi and _I _should be King!" With this declaration the Pride began to murmur amongst themselves. "It can't be true," one lioness muttered.

"He's obviously lying," another put in glaring at Kali.

"Yes," a third chimed in. "Mufasa and Sarabi only had one child. And poor little Simba was lost along with his father."

"Ladies I can clear all this up," Selena said coming out of the crowd. "Kali is telling the truth. He is Mufasa and Sarabi's son."

"The how come we never knew about him before," a lioness shouted.

"Yeah," a second chimed in. "Where has he been all this time?"

"Ladies please calm down," Selena pleaded. "Mufasa and Sarabi were both very young when Kali was born. Far to young to be suitable parents. That and the face they weren't married yet added to their decision to give Kali up."

"Then why is he here now?" the first lioness chimed in glaring at Kali. "It's a little too convenient if you ask me."

"I've been living in the Outlands," Kali explained. "My adoptive mother was killed so I was brought here. I knew Mufasa and Sarabi would never except me back so I hid. I just learned of Mufasa and Simba's deaths so I came. It's a terrible tragedy and I know all of you are in shock but I still am the son of Mufasa and therefore I am the rightful heir."

"But you are far to young to be King," Scar said suddenly. "After all you are only a year old. You should allow me to be King until you are ready. It's really the best thing for everyone. Wouldn't you agree Kali?"

"He has a point Kal'," Jasiri whispered standing beside Kali. Kali looked at Jasiri then at Usafi, who nodded. Kali sighed and said, "Alright Scar you win. You can be King. For now anyways. But in a year's time I fully expect you to step down and let me assume the throne."

"Agreed," Scar said with a grin although he had no intention of doing so. As far as he was concerned the throne was to go to Mheetu when he was old enough. Kali was merely an obstacle that he had to dispose of. "That shouldn't be to hard," the brown lion thought. "Especially with the hyenas here. It should be easy to arrange an accident." With these thoughts Scar went inside the cave with his family right behind him. Once he was inside Sarafina gave her mate a nuzzle, "Oh Scar I'm so sorry," the new Queen said sadly. "I know how hard this must be for you."

"Yes it is very difficult," Scar said with fake sorrow. "But as much as I will miss my brother and nephew I know that they wouldn't want us to be sad. Although I will miss them both dearly." Scar forced himself to produce some tears for added affect.

"I'm going to miss Uncle Mufasa and Simba too Daddy," Nala said nuzzling into her father's leg, the tears going down her face. "Especially Simba. He was my best friend."

"Hey don't be so sad Nala," Mheetu said giving his sister a nuzzle. "You still have me."

"Thanks 'Tu," Nala said smiling at her two month old brother as she wiped her eyes. "Daddy is Kali really our cousin?"

"Yes my dear he is your cousin," Scar replied.

"Huh," Nala said with confusion. "He never said anything about that before."

"Wait you've met Kali before?" Scar asked the surprise clear in his voice.

"Yeah me and Simba both did," Nala replied. "Kali used to play with us. Only..now..he won't get to anymore." By now Nala was on the verge of tears thinking about her friend.

"You still have all of us Nal'," Sasha said coming onto the scene along with Leon, Tojo and Zira.

"Yeah," Leon piped up. "We're still your friends." Nala gave her friends a grateful smile as they nuzzled her. Zira however was focused on Scar. The tan nine month old was watching the new King intently, although he wasn't aware of it. Zira knew that Scar was the one who brought her and Kali there all those months ago and she knew he had something to do with Mufasa and Simba's deaths. She thought she saw a smile on the King's muzzle. That sealed it for her. "Tojo," Zira whispered to her twin. The sandy brown cub looked over at his sister and she motioned for him to follow her. Once they were outside the cave Zira whispered, "I know Scar had something to do with Mufasa and Simba's deaths."

"No duh Zi'," Tojo said rolling his light brown eyes. "Kali did too remember they told us that months ago."

"Oh yeah," Zira said. "I forgot. But it still sucks. I mean Mufasa may have deserved to die but Simba didn't. He never did anything wrong."

"I agree," Kali said coming onto the scene along with Jasiri. "I never wanted Simba to die. Scar doubled crossed me. I had even changed my mind about killing Mufasa but it was too late."

"That sucks," Zira said shaking her head.

"Yeah and it even more sucks that you can't even rat him out," Tojo said. "You know cause you'll be implicated too."

"Tell me about it," Kali said rolling his white eyes. "And to top it all off I'm not even King. Sheesh what a bunch of shit."

"Honey you only have to wait a year," Jasiri said nuzzling Kali. "It won't be forever."

"I suppose you're right," Kali said with a sigh. "But there's not much more we can do tonight. Come one let's go to bed." With that Kali, Jasiri, Tojo and Zira all headed off to get some sleep. Kali started to lay down on the grass but Selena saw him and said, "Kali dear you don't have to sleep out here."

"I don't?" Kali asked looking up at his grandmother.

"No of course not," Selena said with a smile. "You're a part of the Royal Family. You and Jasiri can sleep inside with us."

"Thanks," Kali said with a smile. With that Kali and Jasiri followed Selena inside the cave to get some much needed sleep.

**A/n well there you go ch 17 done. Hope you all liked it and as always review please.**


	18. Conflicting Feelings

**A/N A special thank you to my ever loyal reviewers Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, thingsareweird, and ThatTexasKid for reviewing my last chapter. I love those great reviews. Keep 'em coming. Here's ch 18 for ya and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 18 Conflicting Feelings**

Six months past and all was not well in the Pridelands. Uru and Selena had both passed away under strange circumstances. Scar had claimed rouges had done it but Kali suspected something more devious. He thought it was because of the fact that his grandmothers had become close with him over the months and were pushing Scar to allow Kali to be King. Not only that but Scar was doing a terrible job as King and it was enraging Kali. The silver lion hated seeing the damage his uncle was doing. Not only to the Pridelands but to his children as well. By now Mheetu was eight months old and had grown nicely and had the beginnings of a jet black mane growing in. The light brown young lion cub was having daily lessons from Scar about what was expected of him when he became King. These lessons were in spite of Sarafina's objections. The creamy lioness was against Scar's teachings because they were the exact opposite of Mufasa's. Mufasa had always taught Simba to respect the creatures of the Pridelands. Scar on the other hand was teaching his son not to let anyone get in his way and that lions were far superior to all the other animals and as King it was Mheetu's job to see that they knew that. But there was little Kali or Sarafina could do about it. Scar was the King and what he said was law. Sarafina also hated the fact that Scar was spending all of his time with their son and none with Nala. By now Nala was a year old and was about to venture out on her first hunt. Instead of encouraging his daughter Scar merely said to her, "Either you come back with a kill or you don't come back at all."

"Yes Father," Nala said with a sigh. Kali approached his cousin and gave her a comforting nuzzle. "Don't worry," he said with a smile. "You'll do just fine. I have faith in you Nal'."

"Thanks Kal'," Nala said with a small smile.

"Yeah don't worry about it." Zira said to her friend. "I managed to catch something when I went on my first hunt and you're a much better hunter than I am.

"Yeah," Sasha piped up. "You're a much better hunter than both of us and we managed to take down a kill."

"It doesn't' take much to be better than you Sash'," Leon said. with a grin Sasha growled at her golden brown brother, who burst out laughing.

"Real mature Leon," the creamy golden lioness said rolling her blue eyes and giving her brother a smack upside his head.

"Geeze Sasha it was just a joke," Leon said rolling his reddish brown eyes and rubbing his head. "Lighten up will ya?"

"Leo' you know that she always has a stick up her butt," Zira said with a smile. Sasha glared at her adoptive sister who muttered a quick "sorry."

"Ah leave her alone guys," Tojo said approaching the group. Sasha gave her boyfriend a grateful smile. Even though Vera had taken Tojo in and raised him as her own Sasha and he couldn't deny their feelings for each other and since their was no blood relation the two had recently begun dating. No one thought anything about though since everyone knew Tojo and Zira were adopted. Everyone even expected Zira to become involved with Leon but that wasn't the case. Zira wasn't attracted to Leon in the slightest. In fact Zira had been spending a lot of time with Scar recently and she was strangely attracted to the much older lion. Scar knew this and despite Zira not even being two yet or the fact that Scar already had a mate the two had begun a secret affair. Scar had been looking for a younger lioness to mate with because although he had two healthy children he wanted to have a back up plan in case something were to happen to them and since Sarafina was well beyond cub baring years he needed to look else where.

"Ahem," Kali said loudly. "Not to break up the party here but Nala you'd better get going if you plan on being back before dark."

"Right," Nala said letting out her breath. Giving Kali another nuzzle the creamy lioness went on her way.

'Well," Kali said after a minute. "I'd better find Jasiri. I'll see you guys later." With that the silver lion took his leave.

TLKTLKTLK

Kali was heading for the watering hole in search of his mate. He and Jasiri had been declared mates a couple of months ago. But it wasn't Jasiri Kali found. Instead he found Usafi, who was coming back from a walk. "Hey there Kal'," the pink lioness said with a smile.

"Hey there 'Saf," Kali replied with a smile of his own. "Have you by chance seen Jasiri?"

"No I haven't," Usafi said with a sigh. "But why don't you and I spend some time together? It's been forever."

"I agree," Kali said. "And I'd love to spend some time with you." With that the silver lion and his pink coated friend took a walk together. Soon they found themselves in the Grasslands. "We should probably turn back," Kali declared.

"Why?' Usafi asked. "What's the rush?"

"I just don't want Jasiri to worry about me," Kali replied.

"Kali," Usafi said with a groan. "You get to spend tons of time with Jasiri. You never hang out with me."

"Well Jasiri is my mate," Kali said giving Usafi a strange look.

"I know," Usafi groaned rolling her violet eyes. "Boy do I know." Usafi was silent for a few minutes then she said, "But you know Kali if things had been different you and I would have been mates."

"What do you mean?' Kali asked.

"I mean," Usafi began slowly. "If we hadn't been apart all those months we still would have been close. And maybe you would have fallen in love with me instead of Jasiri."

"Well maybe," Kali said with shrug. "But we'll never know will we? I mean you can't change the past."

"Well that may be true," Usafi said standing in front of Kali. "But we can change the present." With that Usafi put her muzzle to Kali's muzzle then nuzzled into his white mane.

"Usafi stop," Kali said pulling away form her. "Jasiri is my mate and I love her. I would never betray her like that."

"Kali I'm no going to beat around the bush here," Usafi declared. "I love you. I always have. And I know you feel something for me. I can see it in your eyes. Don't deny it."

"Usafi I..." Kali began. But Usafi didn't give him a chance to finish. Instead she nuzzled him again, put her paws on his chest, and gently brought him to the ground so she was on top of him.

"Don't fight it Kali," she whispered giving Kali a lick. "We've been friends forever. I think it's high time we were more than that." Before Kali could protest Usafi stood up and ran her tail under his chin. Even though he knew it was wrong Kali also couldn't fight his feelings anymore and before he knew it the mating process had begun.

TLKTLKTLK

A couple of hours later Kali returned to Priderock guilt ridden about what just happened. But he didn't have long to feel this guilt. Jasiri came running up to him panic in her chocolate brown eyes. "Oh Kali thank the Kings you're back!" the rusty brown lioness cried.

"What's' wrong 'Siri?" Kali asked alarmed at his mate's appearance.

"It's Nala!" Jasiri cried out. "She never came back form her hunt. They think she might be dead!"

"What?!" Kali cried out in shock. The before Jasiri could stop him Kali went racing towards Priderock. When he got there he saw Sarafina sobbing into Scar's mane. "What happened?!" Kali cried out.

"A terrible tragedy," Scar said shaking his head sadly. "I'm afraid my dear sweet daughter, Nala is dead."

"No!" Kali cried out tears coming to his eyes. Then the world began to spin and Kali felt very dizzy. He faintly head Jasiri call his name before his world became complete darkness.

**A/n well there you go ch 18 done. Hope you all liked it and the cliffie hehe as always review please.**


	19. Confessions

**A/N I'd like to thank thingsareweird, Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, ThatTexasKid, and my guest reviewer for reviewing ch 18. Here's ch 19 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

**CH 19 ****Confessions**

Kali heard muffled voices around him and the silver lion wondered if he was dead. Kali opened his eyes and saw nothing but whiteness. "Where am I?" he wondered out loud.

"Hello Kali," a voice said from behind him. Kali turned and saw Recko standing there smiling.

"Mom!" Kali cried embracing his adoptive mother. After a few minutes Kali pulled away. "Wait,' he said softly. "Am I dead?"

"No," Recko said still smiling. "You're in between life and death my son. An out of body experience if you will."

"But why am I here?" Kali asked clearly confused.

"Perhaps we can answer that question," a voice said. Kali turned and saw Sarabi and Mufasa standing there. Kali's eyes went wide with shock as he saw his birth parents standing there. Kali opened his mouth to speak but Mufasa held up his paw "Kali please let us speak, son," the deceased King said.

"You consider me to be your son?" Kali asked softly. "After everything I've done?"

"Kali we realize you did what you did because of us," Sarabi said with a rueful smile. "If your father and I had done the right thing and kept you then none of this would have happened."

"Yeah," Kali said with a sigh. "And Simba and Nala would still be alive."

"Kali," Mufasa said. "My niece and my other son are still alive."

"What?!" Kali cried shocked at his father's words. "But where..."

"All in good time son," Mufasa said putting his paw on Kali's shoulder. "But just know your brother and cousin are alive and well and when the time is right they will return."

"I just hope it's not before Scar totally destroys the Pridelands," Kali said with a sigh. Then the silver lion looked at his birth parents and embraced them saying, "I'm so sorry for everything I've done. I wish I could go back and change things. But I can't. I just hope you forgive me."

"Son it's us that should be begging you for forgiveness," Mufasa said. "But to answer your question. Yes we forgive you."

"We love you Kali," Sarabi said. "Always know that. And always know you're not a freak to us."

"Thanks," Kali said. "Mom. And you too Dad. And I forgive you too. I just wish I knew all of this sooner."

"You had a weak moment honey," Recko said. "And Scar had you completely brainwashed."

"When I go back I'm going to take that son of a bitch down," Kali declared with a growl.

"No son," Mufasa said. "You must wait until your brother returns." Kali opened his mouth to respond but Mufasa held up his paw. "You must trust me on this Kali. You cannot take on Scar and his hyenas alone. Scar had them kill your grandmothers so he won't hesitate to kill you as well. But together you and Simba can do it. But until then you must be patient son."

"Can you do this for us Kali?" Recko asked her dark blue eyes serious.

"I can do it Mom," Kali promised. "I knew that bastard was behind my grandmothers deaths. But as much as I want to kill him I'll wait."

"Good," Recko said giving her son a nuzzle. "I love you Kali."

"I love you too Mom," Kali said. Just then everything went white and Kali once again saw darkness.

TLKTLKTLK

Kali awoke to Jasiri calling his name. Kali opened his eyes and saw Jasiri, Usafi, Sarafina, and Mheetu looking down on him all of them had looks of concern on their faces. "My goodness Kali are you ok?" Sarafina asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Sarafina thanks," Kali said getting to his feet. "I guess I was just shocked at the news."

"We all were," Sarafina said sadly tears forming in her blue eyes. Scar gave his mate a nuzzle which she gladly returned. Kali merely glared at his uncle remembering his father's words about Nala being alive. Kali knew that Scar had something to do with Nala disappearing but the silver lion couldn't prove it so he knew he had to play the part of grieving cousin so he said, "I just can't believe Nala is gone. What happened anyways?"

"She was chasing some pray," Scar informed his nephew. "A wilder beast I do believe. And she caught it but the beast was to strong for her and it kicked her. So hard that she fell into the nearby river. My hyenas informed me that they didn't see her resurface."

"How do you know those damn hyenas didn't kill poor Nala?" Tia cried out.

"Yeah," Usafi chimed in. "They could have killed her and said it was an accident."

"Well they didn't," Scar growled. "They know better than to cross me. Besides I checked it out myself. I verified it with the local birds and such and they all confirmed the hyenas story. Now enough questions. Off with you. Leave me and my family to grieve." With that the lionesses disbanded and Scar, Sarafina and Mheetu all went back inside the cave.

"Scar you don't really think the hyenas killed Nala do you?" Sarafina asked once they were inside.

"Oh Sarafina stop," Scar hissed. "Like I said the hyenas wouldn't dare cross me. And I had their story checked out. That should be good enough for you."

"Yeah Mom," Mheetu chimed in. "Leave it alone will ya?"

"Very well," Sarafina said knowing she was beat. "But we must prepare a memorial service for Nala. Even if their is no body we must be able to properly say goodbye to her."

"Agreed," Scar said with a nod. With that Scar informed Zazu to gather the animals so they could say goodbye to the lost Princess.

TLKTLKTLK

Two months past and Kali was now two years old. Kali had approached Scar about handing him the throne but Scar merely scoffed at his nephew calling him a fool for believing he would even hand an albino the throne. Kali let out a furious roar and was about to attack his uncle when he remembered his promise to his parents. Scar laughed and Kali turned and stormed away from the brown King. On his way back to the cave he nearly knocked over Usafi, who was returning from the daily hunt. "Whoa watch it there Kali," the pink lioness said with a laugh. Then she noticed the scowl on her lover's face. "What's wrong Kali?" she asked softly.

"Everything," Kali growled. "I am so stupid 'Saf. Scar has no intention of giving me the throne. He never did. He just used me to get Mufasa and Simba out of the way."

"Yeah I kind of figured that," Usafi replied. "Scar is a major asshole. I heard he's even the father of Zira's cub." Zira had announced that she was pregnant a couple of months ago and was due to give birth any day now. Not only that but Sasha and Tojo had announced Sasha's pregnancy not to long ago.

"Yeah I heard that too," Kali said with a sigh.

"But I know what'll make you feel better," Usafi said seductively running her tail under Kali's chin. Just then Leon came running towards them his reddish brown eyes wide.

"Leon what's wrong?" Usafi asked alarmed at her friend's appearance.

"It's Zira!" Leon cried. "She's in labor." With that the trio headed back to Priderock. Once they were there they waited outside where they were greeted by Jasiri, who gave her mate a nuzzle.

"I'm glad you're back Kal'," the rusty brown lioness said with a smile. "I have something to tell you."

"What's that?" Kali asked giving his mate his full attention.

"I'm pregnant," Jasiri cried. "We're going to have a cub! Isn't that great Kali?"

"Oh 'Siri that's wonderful!" Kali cried giving his mate a nuzzle. Then he looked at Usafi and Kali realized he had to confess to Jasiri. "Jasiri I have something to tell you too," Kali said. "It's about me and Usafi.."

"Don't tell me she's pregnant too," Jasiri said with a groan. Kali's white eyes went wide with surprise and Jasiri said, "I've known about you too for a couple of months now. I'm not thrilled but as long as I'm the one you lay down with at night then that's all that matters and that's all that needs to be said about it."

"Wow," Kali said in amazement. "I never expected you to be so understanding. I love you 'Siri."

"I love you too Kal'," Jasiri said giving her mate a nuzzle. "Just promise me you won't display for affections for Usafi around me."

"I promise," Kali said with a smile. Just then Vera emerged from the cave with a smile on her face. "I have a grandson," the light orange lioness said.

"Congratulations Vera," Kali said.

"Can we see her?" Usafi asked.

"Of course," Vera said allowing the group to enter the cave. Once they were inside they noticed Scar was talking with a very upset Zira.

"That thing will never be my heir," Scar hissed. "As far as I'm concerned he's no son of mine. He's far to scrawny."

"But Scar please," Zira pleaded.

"I said no!" Scar roared. "I will not claim him! Nuka is your problem now." With that Scar stormed away from Zira who was sobbing. Kali and the others decided not to bother her so they too exited the cave.

"Poor Zira," Kali said sadly.

"Well it's her own damn fault," Usafi said. "Mating with a married lion always ends badly."

"And you should know all about that shouldn't you?" Jasiri said glaring at Usafi. Usafi gave Jasiri a strange look but before she could say anything Scar called her and she approached him.

"Yes Scar?" Usafi said ignoring the hyenas nipping at her heels.

"I've made a decision," Scar said. "You are to be my son Mheetu's mate."

"What?!" Usafi cried her violet eyes wide. "You can't be serious.

"I'm deadly serious my dear," Scar said with venom.

"Well I refuse," Usafi said boldly. "I'd rather die."

"Then so be it!" Scar roared and without warning her struck Usafi in the face sending her flying. Kali was about to attack his uncle when suddenly they heard a thunderous roar.

**A/N Bet you all know who the roar belongs to. Hope you all enjoyed ch 19. Review please.**


	20. Confrontation

**A/N thank you to Shadow the Lion, dream lighting, thingsareweird, Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, ThatTexasKid, and my guest reviewer for reviewing ch 19. And to answer your question thingsareweird Jasiri realized Kali had feelings for Usafi long ago but knows he loves her more so she's ok with him and Usafi as long as they don't display their affections around her like nuzzle or act all lovey dovey. She's fine with them having a cub though as long as her cub come first. Hope that answers the question. Here is ch 20 the final chapter. Enjoy and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 20 ****Confrontation**

Kali and the rest of the Pride looked up in shock as a golden coated lion with a flowing red mane came charging towards Scar. "Father?" Kali whispered his white eyes wide.

"Mufasa," Scar gasped backing away in fear. "No. You're dead."

"Not so dead Uncle," the lion growled glaring at Scar.

"Simba?" Scar whispered. Then in a much louder voice the brown coated King said. "Simba. Well I'm a little surprised to see you...Alive." Scar glared up at Shenzi, Banazi and Ed who backed away in fear. Kali couldn't believe what he was seeing. Simba his little brother had finally returned.

"This is it," Kali thought to himself. "This is our chance to take the bastard down." Scar's voice snapped the silver lion out of his thoughts.

"You see them," Scar was saying pointing up to the hyenas. "They think I'm King."

"Well we don't," Nala said coming onto the scene and stepping up beside Jasiri, who had helped Usafi to her feet.

"Nala!" Sarafina and Mheetu cried out running to embrace the creamy coated lioness. "Thank the Kings you're alive!" Sarafina cried out.

"Yeah I'm glad to see you to sis," Mheetu said with a smile. "But why are you turning against Dad? He's the King."

"But Simba is the rightful King," Nala said, glaring at Scar.

"You ungrateful brat," Scar hissed glaring at his daughter. "How dare you turn on me?! After everything I've done for you!"

"You sicked your hyenas on me!" Nala roared. "You ordered them to kill me! They told me so right before I jumped into the river!"

"What?!" Sarafina and Mheetu cried. "You bastard!" Sarafina roared striking Scar in the face causing him to roar in pain.

"She was useless to me!" Scar shouted. "I already had a son to be my heir. I had no need for a daughter."

"Yes you know all about sons don't you Scar?" Sarafina hissed glaring at her mate. "Or did you think I wouldn't find out that Zira's son is your bastard son! You are unbelievable! You don't deserve to be King."

"But I am King!" Scar roared.

"For now," Mheetu growled.

"The choice is yours Scar," Simba said stepping forward. "Either step down or fight."

"Oh must it all end in violence," Scar said rolling his eyes. "I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree Simba?"

"That's not going to work Scar," Simba declared. "I've put it behind me."

"Oh but what about your faithful subjects?" Scar asked. "Have they put it behind them?"

"Simba what is he talking about?" Nala asked, clearly confused.

"Oh so you haven't told them your little secret," Scar said circling around Simba. "Well Simba now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death?"

"I am," Simba said after a moment of stunned silence.

"It's not true," Nala said approaching Simba. "Please tell me it's not true."

"It's true," Simba said, shame and sadness clear in his eyes.

"No!" Kali shouted startling everyone. "It's not true Simba! You had nothing to do with Fa..I mean Mufasa's death."

"Kali how do you know?" Nala asked giving her cousin a look. Simba's eyes went wide when he realized that his childhood friend was standing there.

"I know because..." Kali began. "Because I was there. Scar killed Mufasa. I saw him do it."

"What?!" Simba roared fury burning in his amber eyes. "Murderer!"

"No Simba he's lying!" Scar protested.

"Why should I believe you?!" Simba growled advancing towards his uncle.

"Because it was Kali who killed your father," Scar declared. "He killed poor Sarabi too."

"Why would he do such a thing?" Simba said, not believing Scar's accusations.

"Because he's your brother," Scar declared. Simba's eyes went wide with shock but the golden lion said nothing so Scar continued. "Kali had been plotting for years to rid the world of his birth parents. They gave him up because they were too young to raise a cub. But Kali got it into his head that they threw him away because he was an albino."

"Because you told me that!" Kali roared furiously. "You brought me here after my adoptive mother died. You're the one who convinced me that Mufasa and Sarabi were evil and heartless. I was just the fool that believed you."

"So it's true?" Simba asked turning towards Kali. "You're my brother?"

"Yes Simba I am your brother,"Kali admitted. "And yes it's true I was working with Scar. It's even true that I stood by and allowed Sarabi to be killed by the hyenas. But I didn't kill Mufasa. I tried to save him. But Scar stopped me and he was the one who threw Mufasa off the cliff. You weren't even supposed to be there. I never wanted anything to happen to you little brother and I feel so guilty that Mufasa and Sarabi are dead and you spent all this time suffering thinking Mufasa's death was your doing. I'd give anything to take it back. Please believe that." Kali looked at his little brother, who at first was glaring at him but then his expression changed.

"I believe you Kali," Simba said.

"Thank you Simba," Kali said with a smile. "Now let's take this bastard down!"

"Oh please," Scar scoffed. "I took down Mufasa. It's going to be too easy to take down his sons."

"So you admit it!" Simba roared. "Murderer!"

"Yes I admit it!" Scar cackled. "I killed Mufasa! And there's nothing you fools can do about it!" Simba and Kali let out roars of fury and advanced on their uncle only to be tackled by the hyenas. Luckily for them the lionesses came and helped them.

"Kali!" Jasiri cried. "You and Simba go after Scar!"

"Yeah," Usafi chimed in. "We've got this!"

"You sure?" Kali asked.

"Go you fool!" Nala shouted. With that the two brothers went after Scar, who had fled to the top of Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

Scar ran until he was trapped. Terrified the aging lion turned and saw a furious Kali and Simba heading towards him.

"Murderer," the brothers growled.

"Boys," Scar began his voice high pitched from fear. "Please have mercy I beg of you."

"You don't deserve to live," Simba growled glaring at his uncle.

"But I..am..uh..family," Scar said, thinking quickly. "It's the hyenas who are the real enemy. It was their fault. It was their idea." Scar didn't realize that they hyenas were listening and had heard his accusations and backed away growling in fury.

"You're a damn liar!" Kali roared. "It was your idea from the beginning!"

"Enough of your lies Scar!" Simba hissed. "Time to end this!"

"What are you going to do?" Scar asked, the fear clear in his voice. "You wouldn't kill you own uncle would you?"

"No Scar," Simba growled.

"Yeah," Kali put in. "We're not like you."

"Oh boys thank you," Scar said in relief. "You both are truly noble. How can I prove myself to you? I'll do anything."

"Run," Simba hissed. "Run away Scar."

"And never return," Kali added with venom.

"Yes," Scar said as he began to walk away. "Of course. As you wish. Your Majesties!" As he said this last part Scar threw rocks in both brothers' eyes blinding them. Scar then tackled Kali to the ground both of them biting and clawing. Simba began to help his brother when suddenly Mheetu appeared and tackled his cousin to the ground.

"I won't let you kill my father!" the light brown lion cried.

"Mheetu don't do this!" Simba pleaded, trying to reason with his younger cousin. "Please. I don't want to fight you."

"Tough!" Mheetu hissed once again lunging for his cousin. But Simba ducked and Mheetu went sailing over his head. Simba hadn't realized that they were close to the edge of Priderock and he heard Mheetu cry out as he went sailing over the edge and crashed on the ground below. Simba ran to the side and looked over. Bowing his head in sadness Simba realized Mheetu was gone. Then Simba remembered Kali. Racing to help his brother Simba soon found that Kali didn't need his help after all. Kali had succeeded in killing Scar by knocking him over the edge where the hyenas were waiting to rip him to shreds.

"It's over," Simba said with a sigh.

"Now you can be King," Kali said giving his brother a smile.

"Kali you're the oldest," Simba pointed out. "You should be King."

"No way bro," Kali said. "You deserve it. I don't after everything I've done."

"Kali you didn't know what you were doing," Simba said. "And I believe that you're really sorry about it. You should be King."

"Simba I insist," Kali said. "You're the King. I'm cool with it."

"You sure?" Simba asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," Kali said. "And I assume Nala will be your Queen?"

"Yeah," Simba said with a grin. "I've already asked her to be my mate."

"Well I think she'll be a wonderful Queen," Kali said. "Now go and declare yourself King."

"Thank you Kali," Simba said embracing his brother. With that the two brothers walked down this side of Priderock where Kali nuzzled Jasiri then he nuzzled Usafi. Kali watched as Simba nuzzled Nala the walked up the side of Priderock where he looked up at the night sky. Kali could swear he heard his father's voice say "remember" Kali smiled as he heard his brother's roar echoed by the lionesses. Simba was now King. All was right in the world.

TLKTLKTLK

The months past and once again there was new life in the Pridelands. Kali and Jasiri had become parents to twins about six months ago. A son and daughter were born. The son had and his mother's rusty brown coat and brown eyes. They named him Nash. Their daughter, who they named Nurisha had a snow white pelt and white eyes to match. It amazed Jasiri and Kali who cubs, who were twins could look so very different. But Kali not only had his son and daughter but he had another cub as well. He and Usafi had become parents to a daughter, who they named Hafsa. She had her mother's violet eyes and her father's silver coat. She was born three months ago and Kali was extra busy trying to be a father of all three of his children. But he wouldn't have it any other way. Sasha and Tojo had also become parents to twins. A son and daughter were also born about five months ago. The son was named Chaka and he had his father's sandy brown coat and his mother's blue eyes. Their daughter was named Tama and she had her mother's creamy golden coat and her father's brown eyes. Zira and Leon had become mates not long after Scar's death. Zira had realized the extent of Scar's evilness and was repulsed by him. She then realized her true feelings for Leon and the two married and Leon was raising Nuka as his own. The two had recently welcome their daughter, Vitani into the world a few weeks ago. Vitani had her mother's tan coat and her father's reddish brown eyes. But the biggest joy was the birth of Simba and Nala's son, Kopa. Kopa had his father's golden coat and his mother's blue eyes. Today the entire Kingdom was gathered for Kopa's presentation. Simba and Nala stood on the edge of Priderock as Rafiki approached with their son. The aging mandrill held the newborn for all the animals to see. The animals all cheered upon seeing their new Prince. Kali was watching all of this with a joyful heart. All was right with the world. His brother was King and had a beautiful new son. And Kali had three beautiful children and the love of two wonderful lionesses. Finally he was at peace.

The End

**A/N well folks I hope you all enjoyed my story. I certainly enjoyed writing it. My next project is going to be rewriting my "Unexpected Surprise" trilogy. They were my first trilogy and I feel they could be better. So I'm going to rewrite them and change a few things. The general plot will be the same but not the outcome. Does that sound like something you all would read? Let me know in a review please.**


End file.
